Self Control
by MercuryGoddess
Summary: {AU} After an argument, Sora proposes the bet of a lifetime, causing him, Selphie, and Cloud to use their self-control like never before, and how will this affect their boyfriends Riku, Tidus, and Leon? Please R&R! (SoraxRiku) (SelphiexTidus) (CloudxLeon)
1. It Starts

[Author Notes]: This is just a small humor/romance fic I'm starting. It won't be that long, and it'll probably be around eight chapters total. Hope ya like it!  
  
[Disclaimer]: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
[Warnings]: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
[Rating]: Rated R for future sexual situations and language  
  
[Reminder]  
  
"..............." Means talking  
  
(...............) Means author notes  
  
*..............* Means an action  
  
~..............~ Means thinking  
  
'...............' Means past sayings  
  
............. Means a place  
  
Self-Control  
  
Chapter One - It Starts  
  
It was a beautiful day - like always - on Destiny Islands; the sun was shining, the sky was rid of all clouds and the temperature was just perfect. Not too hot. Not too cold. Yea, it was the perfect morning to walk around and explore the wonderful shops on the boardwalk or just sit back and relax on the beach nearby. Three figures sat at a lone table near the shade of the Seaside Shack, the best pick-up-and go restaurant on the whole island. Each of them was submerged in their own thoughts until the only female of the group broke the silence.  
  
"Can we please please please go see them?!"  
  
"Damnit, Selphie, that's the fifth time in twenty minutes. The answer stays the same. NO!"  
  
The young man ran his hair through his spiky blond hair and sighed, glaring at the brown-haired emerald-eyed girl before him. She huffed, crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue before resting her gaze back on the shoreline. "You're mean, Cloud," she whispered mostly to herself.   
  
"Well, it does get pretty annoying when someone asks the same question over and over again. I mean we just dropped them off!"  
  
The third figure in the group only chuckled at the bickering between his two friends. Selphie looked at the source of the chuckling, her brilliant eyes narrowing with frustration. "Sora," she whined as she played with a lock of her curly hair, "Do something about Cloud."  
  
The tall cinnamon-haired sapphire-eyed boy referred to as 'Sora' flashed a smile at Selphie before standing up and brushing his clothes off to rid them of the sand that blew in from the beach. "He does have a point," he stated as soon as he was finished. "You have been asking ever since we dropped Riku, Leon, and Tidus off at blitzball practice."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"But nothing!" Cloud interrupted, waving his hand around to emphasize his point. "Their practice ends at noon. It's 10:21."  
  
"Y-Yea, but..."  
  
"Besides, the coach wouldn't let us in anyways. We're too 'distracting' for the new stars of Blitzball."  
  
"We could sneak in," Selphie stated matter-of-factly. "It'd be cool!! Just like those ninjas on TV."  
  
She jumped out of her seat and switched into 'Spy Mode', sneaking around the table. She dived and rolled away from the imaginary bomb, bringing her hands up gun style as her eyes darted from place to place. Sora laughed at the antics of the girl, and even Cloud broke into a smile despite his current irritation for the girl. Selphie had always been that way - making others laugh even in the worse of times. She even managed to make Cloud's stone statue of a boyfriend Leon laugh a couple of times. That was quite an accomplishment. "Alright, Selphie."  
  
Selphie did a couple of finishing moves before she rested beside Sora, placing a hand on the back of her head and grinning brightly. Cloud rolled his eyes and stood up as well. "We still know the real reason why you want to go down to the arena."  
  
Cocking her head to the side, Selphie looked at Cloud with pure confusion, which in turn, made him smirk. "Can't get enough of Tidus, huh?"  
  
Her face tinged red as she suddenly became very interested in the slab of concrete beneath her. "W-What are you talking about?" she mumbled.  
  
"Let's face it, Selph, you don't live off air like normal human beings. You live off Tidus!"  
  
Selphie didn't blush this time, but she clutched her heart in mock pain and gasped loudly. After some minor choking from sucking in too much air, she inched her way slowly to Cloud, thrusting an accusing finger in his face. "You're the one to talk, Mr. I-Need-To-Look-At-Leon's-ASS-All-Day Strife!"  
  
Cheeks tinged a light hue of red, Cloud 'hmphed' at the statement and looked to his side in a very Leon like way. "So what? Looking won't hurt anybody, Ms. Give-Me-A-Piggyback-Ride-Or-Die Tilmett!"  
  
Both friends continued to argue while Sora took the time to get him some fries and a slush, eating as he watched the spectacle before him.   
  
"Ass Watcher!!"  
  
"Leech!"  
  
"I bet your motto is 'Give Me Ass Or Give Me Death!!'"  
  
"And I bet yours is 'Till Death Do Us Part!"  
  
Sora popped a fry in his mouth and took a sip of his slush as he continued to watch the argument. This argument was definitely one of the most entertaining.  
  
"You can't keep your eyes off the prize, can ya Cloudster?"  
  
"I can, but can you keep your hands off period?!"  
  
The arguement got to the point where others were gathering around to watch, so Sora decided that enough was enough. Rising from his seat and preparing for the worst, Sora cleared his throat. "You guys!"  
  
They both stopped instantly, their faces veiled in a crimson blush from all of the 'interesting' points brought up. Both had murder in their eyes, and Sora gulped just from the intensity. "WHAT?" they screamed at him.  
  
"Well, you guys both have things - umm, well, habits - that you do with your boyfriends, I mean it's no big deal."  
  
There was an eerie silence as the crowd began to diminish and Sora's forgotten slush began to melt from the heat. Instead of seeing Selphie and Cloud calm down, they looked as if they got angrier, growing with each new step they took towards Sora. Sora - who was genuinely confused - backed up as much as he could until he backed into a nearby table. "What?" he questioned as softly as he could, his eyes darting from friend to friend.  
  
"What do you mean, you guys?" Cloud growled. "We aren't the only ones! You do it too!"  
  
~Huh?!~  
  
"Yea, Cloud's right! You can't stay away from Riku!"  
  
"H-He's my boyfriend," Sora defended, annoyance rising within him. "I can be around him as much as I want. Besides, I'm not the one begging to go see him several times."  
  
He purposely directed his attention to Selphie, who in turn, glared at him forcefully. When Cloud laughed, Selphie glared at him too, causing him to laugh harder. "Well, it doesn't seem that way AFTER blitzball practice..."  
  
Sora's eyes immediately narrowed as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Selphie smiled devilishly before turning to Cloud and acting like she didn't remember. "Cloud, you're going to have to help me out on this one."  
  
Cloud immediately brought his right hand up to stroke his chin in a thinking position, Selphie following suit. "It was two weeks ago," she started, sticking her finger out and poking Sora in the chest, "when you, me, and Cloud went to meet Riku, Tidus and Leon at the arena after practice. You ran up to him, hugging him as you always do and whispered something in his ear, making him instantly scan your body with hot desire."  
  
Filled with horror, Sora's eyes widened to their fullest as he remembered exactly what happened that day...  
  
"We all got the point so we went out separate ways, in your case, out to Riku's car. Or so you thought. We followed you guys - well, except for Leon since the party pooper refused to do it - and hide in the bushes as you pushed Riku up against the hood of his car and kissed him fiercely. Cloud, you may recite the rest of the story."  
  
Cloud replaced Selphie in poking Sora in the chest, causing the younger boy to fall in an empty chair that rested near the table he ran into. "When you guys finally broke from the kiss, he asked you what theme you guys were going to have today, and do you know how you responded?"  
  
Sora's face was now a lit inferno as his eyes darted back and forth between the two demons. Selphie and Cloud looked to each other, then back at Sora and recited with perfect unity: "I'm thinking bondage today. Leather..."  
  
Sora inched further back into his seat. ~Oh...shit...~  
  
"Whips..."  
  
Another inch. ~Say it isn't so...~  
  
"And chains..."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Sora fell completely out of his seat, gaining chuckles from some of the passersby and initiating riotous laughter from his two friends. Both were no longer enemies, but friends who had conquered one common goal: Showing Sora just how much he was like them. The sixteen-year- old boy before them was way too perfect for his own good, and too many people thought of him as the 'boy next door'. Let's just say he was a gentleman in the public, but a freak in the bedroom.  
  
Jolting off the concrete to regain whatever dignity he had left, Sora walked past Selphie and Cloud, embarrassed but most of all, pissed. He trusted his friends and thought they would never before sink so low as to spy on him and Riku. How many other times had they done that? And how many times had they had their moments like that with their boyfriends but he respected their privacy? His and Riku's relationship weren't based on physical contact like Selphie or far-away admiration like Cloud's. Someway, he had to prove it to these two idiots...  
  
Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Sora thought long and hard, trying to block out the continuous laughter that came from 'the idiots'. What was the perfect way to teach this two a lesson they'll never forget?  
  
"HA! I won, ya fuckers!!"  
  
Snapping his head in the direction of the outburst, he spotted an older man with spiky dirty blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth shoveling a pile of money off a table and into a small leather bag. The men surrounding him groaned loudly, threw down their cards, then reluctantly stood up from the small table and left with no money in their pockets. The winner grinned stupidly before walking into the cigarette shop nearby. Sora turned back around, his smile even more devilish than Selphie as he walked back to Cloud and Selphie. They had both ceased the laughter and were talking idly amongst themselves as Sora walked up to them and sat down. Pulling his wallet out from his back pocket, Sora looked inside, then yanked out a crisp fifty-dollar bill, sitting it on the table with a smug look on his face. "I bet you guys couldn't go without touching your boyfriends for a couple of days. You know what, I give it a day."  
  
Both were surprised at this little challenge, but nevertheless, excited. Each had their reasons why.  
  
Selphie: ~SWEET!! What a great way to make some money and prove to these spiky-haired bimbos that I am the Queen!!  
  
Cloud: ~With the money I win, I can get Leon a new pair of leather pants. Kami-sama, that ass...~  
  
Fidgeting with their pockets, both of them pulled out their wallets and set a fifty on the table, the look of determination burning in their eyes. Each had their game face on, and they were ready to compete for the $150 on the table.   
  
"That money is mine!!"  
  
^*^  
  
Finished! Oh, and if you're wondering where they got that money from, they work. That's all I have to say so review and tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	2. The Morning of Day One

[Author Notes]: Short chapter!! I promise I'll have a HUGE chapter three. Please read and review!  
  
[Special Thanks To]: myredraincoat, Rinoki Rio, VixettaremIx, angelicattie, Kyari, Kumagoro-chan, Rock-Howard-17, Rabid Chibi Fangirl, Minako, and Sora Otaku!  
  
[Disclaimer]: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
[Warnings]: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
[Rating]: Rated R for future sexual situations and language  
  
[Reminder]  
  
"..............." Means talking  
  
(...............) Means author notes  
  
*..............* Means an action  
  
~..............~ Means thinking  
  
'...............' Means past sayings  
  
............. Means a place  
  
Self-Control  
  
Chapter Two - The Morning of Day One  
  
It was very early in the morning, and the sun was just on the horizon, illuminating the small unknown island slightly. A light breeze past through the already rustling trees, and slowly but surely, it woke Sora from his not-so-peaceful slumber. Due to the current bet, Sora went out of his way to avoid his boyfriend, and to actually succeed at such a task, he rowed to a small island nearby and camped out there. The age of adulthood on the island was sixteen, so as soon as Sora turned sixteen, he and Riku bought a small shack on the coast of the island. It was a dream come true since they got such a nice house for a great deal, but the boys still went to school and worked to pay the bills. This had become routine, and it was no longer a burden on the boys who had been doing this for almost a year, but right now...  
  
It was a complete and utter pain.  
  
Sora had to get away from the temptation - Riku being the temptation - and he couldn't go back to his parent's house since Riku would be able to find him easily. Therefore, he was here, sleeping on the cold earth floor in a little cave deep in the foliage of the island. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to bring everything, and he was lucky that he had a small emergency case already hidden on the island. A blanket, some hard candy, and a slingshot were some of the things packed in this emergency kit.   
  
Getting up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sora automatically looked around before standing up. He wiped the dirt off his clothes and sighed. ~I have to go back home and take a shower. I smell like shit...~  
  
Sora stretched, then headed out the cave, straight to the small rowboat brought up on shore. Pushing it into the water, he grabbed his paddle and rowed to the main isle. He made sure he was as quiet as possible since the houses on the shoreline could hear anything disturbing the ocean's calmness. In a matter of moments, he reached the island and jumped out the boat, tying it to the post at the dock. He waded to the shore and stealthily moved along the beach towards his parent's house. They always left his window open just in case he needed something.  
  
Tonight should be no exception.   
  
Eventually, the cinnamon-haired boy reached the large tree alongside his parent's house and scaled it with grace and ease. When he was living there, he had mastered the art of sneaking out, mostly to join Riku and his friends at the nightly bonfires. It was the perfect end to a strenuous day.   
  
Sora was now eye-level with the window, and he grabbed hold and swung himself in, landing softly in the plush blue carpet. His sapphire eyes immediately darted to the small bathroom in his room, and without giving it a second thought, he ran in. Stripping rapidly, he turned on the shower and stepped in, grabbing the bar of soap and yanking a washcloth off of the towel holder. He tried to go as fast as he could, but the streaming hot water was so relaxing, and it helped him soothe the aching pain in his back that he acquired from the disturbing sleep. His relaxation would be his downfall, for he failed to notice the squeak of the door and the small breeze that drifted throughout the room because of it.   
  
He noticed he wasn't alone when the last person he wanted to see stepped into the shower with him.   
  
"Sora..." Riku whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around the naked form. "Where were you last night? I...missed you."  
  
Riku couldn't have been prepared for what happened next. For the first time since they got together, Sora jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, covering himself. His eyes were widened in fear and shock and...nervousness?  
  
Riku could only smirk to disguise his initial shock as he leaned against the shower wall. He cocked his head to the side innocently. "What's wrong with you, Sora? You used to enjoy taking showers with me...unless you were doing something that you weren't suppose to..."  
  
A full and obvious scan of his body caused Sora to tighten the towel around his waist and back up towards the door. "R-Riku! W-what are you doing here?"  
  
~I can't lose the bet! I can't lose the bet!! Keep your eyes on the floor, Sora! On the floor...oh damnit...~  
  
Seeing a frown form on Riku's face, Sora let out a nervous laugh and kept inching to the door. "O-Of course you have a right to be here! I mean I gave you a KEY to the house..."  
  
~Why did I give you that damn key?!~  
  
Riku stepped out of the shower now, watching Sora move slowly to the door. His frown deepened and he trapped Sora between his outstretched arms. Sora instantly moved his gaze from the floor to the ceiling. Riku just watched his for a few more moments before he spoke: "Why are you so nervous Sora and where did you go last night?"  
  
Gulping, Sora lowered his gaze from the ceiling to Riku. His piercing sea-green eyes were hardening by the minute, meaning that he was dead serious and wouldn't leave Sora alone until he got an answer. ~Great.~  
  
"Heh, w-well umm, I was...you know...whittling something...for you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Whittling...?"  
  
Riku stepped back, bringing one hand to his face to cover his eyes. His body trembled slightly, and Sora could only watch to wonder what trouble his lie just caused. ~What a minute?~  
  
Sora inched closer and looked under the hand covering Riku's face. He was laughing! "Sora..." Riku finally said between gasps of air. "You haven't whittled anything since we were like eight!"  
  
"Well, I wanted to make something for you since your birthday is coming up! And that's not funny!" Sora silently wondered how he could lie so easily now...  
  
"Ok Sora, but that still doesn't explain the shower reaction."  
  
Sora froze. ~Damnit!~  
  
Riku shook his hair before walking back up to Sora and trapping him between his outstretched arms. He leaned down and tried to bury his face in his neck, but Sora ducked out of Riku's arms and practically ran to the door. "Sora...?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Riku, I guess I just not in the mood right now. Heh..."  
  
A thin silver eyebrow rose in response to the statement. "Really? Well, I'm sure I can fix that..."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Sora gasped. He knew exactly what Riku was talking about, and that ALWAYS got him in the mood...  
  
Switching into emergency panic mood, Sora ran out of his small bathroom, only to be chased by Riku. He yelled the first word that came to mind: "MOM!!"  
  
"Shit!" Riku cursed while running back into the bathroom. He was, after all, naked.   
  
"Yes, sweetheart?" her mother's melodious voice called.  
  
Sora threw on a random shirt and was searching through his drawer frantically to find some boxers and pants. "Can you come here for a second?!"  
  
"Ok..." He heard soft steps just down the hall so he hurried up and found some boxers and pants. Putting them on, he zipped his pants just in time. His mother opened the door. "You rang?" she said playfully.  
  
"Yup, sure did Mom," Sora said, making his way to the window. "I think I grabbed the last towel in the bathroom and Riku's in the bathroom right now so make sure he gets one. In 30 minutes."  
  
"30 minutes?"  
  
"Yes. 30 minutes. No later, no sooner!"  
  
His mother put her hand on her hip at his tone. Sora climbed out the window and held on the the ledge, pouting while looking at his mother pleadingly. "Mama..."  
  
"Ok Sora."  
  
He flashed her his trademark smile and blew her a kiss. "Thanks mom."  
  
Sora let go of the ledge and landed smoothly on the lawn below. He looked around before checking the time and walked to downtown. He made his escape...but where was he going to go now?  
  
"I might as well work and get some more money," he muttered aloud, "got nothing else to do."  
  
^*^  
  
"Selphie...what's the matter?"  
  
"N-Nothin Tidy! I-I'm just fine!!"  
  
"Selphie...I reached out to hug you and you ended up in the highest palm tree on this island. In five seconds. How is that fine?"  
  
"B-Because I say it is that's why! Besides, I just wanted to get some exercise! I'm getting a little overweight..."  
  
"You're underweight, Selphie..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Tidy! ANYways, you can stop waiting on me cuz I'll probably be here for awhile."  
  
"We were suppose to spend the day together, remember?"  
  
"Well, plans change m'boy! I gotta finish mah exercise!"  
  
"..."  
  
"What? I told you I'm getting a little overweight. Why can't you just accept my decision?!"  
  
"Selphie..."  
  
"My cheeks are getting a little chubby, ya see, so I gotta get rid of em'!"  
  
"Your cheeks are fine."  
  
"Tidus!! How can you think about my rear end at a moment like this?! I mean, I know you're a guy and everything, but seriously!"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"I swear you're just like Cloud and his damn obsession with Leon's ass!"  
  
"Selphie...!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"...I was talking about your face...you said your cheeks are a little chubby..."  
  
"..."  
  
".....*sigh* I'm leaving...see ya later..."  
  
"..."  
  
^*^  
  
Cloud laid still in his guest bedroom, refusing to get up and meet the bright day. Leon was up and making breakfast, something he always did after two hours of hardcore training. If Cloud was right, which he probably was, Leon would be in front of the stove, scrambling eggs and frying bacon with nothing on but a pair of loose black sweatpants and a white hand towel thrown over his shoulder. Cloud sighed.  
  
That was the sight that made him fall in love with Leon in the first place.  
  
~I am a complete and utter moron for doing this stupid bet.~  
  
"Cloud! Breakfast!"  
  
Wearily, Cloud glanced at the door to see Leon leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed casually. He sighed and wrapped the thick comforter around himself to shield off the cold and Leon. Usually when he did this, he was pissed off so Leon knew not to bother him. Leon and Cloud always had more of a 'nonverbal communication' relationship, and this was only one out of several things that Cloud did. Leon had his fair share also.   
  
An eyebrow rose in response to the sluggish movement of Cloud. He watched the blond silently make the bed, then finally head to the door, his gaze resting on the floor. Leon moved when Cloud stopped in front of him while watching him head down the stairs. He did snap at him yesterday since he came home very late with no reason, but he didn't think it was enough to REALLY hurt Cloud's feelings. They've had much worse, and afterward they'd just make out as apologies. Actually, he was expecting Cloud to 'join' him in making breakfast, but his spiky-haired boyfriend never came down...  
  
Leon shook off the incoming thoughts and headed downstairs to join Cloud. Running his hand through his shaggy brown hair and sighing, he walked into the kitchen and sat at his usual place in front of Cloud. He only ate his pancakes in silence, which cause the scowl that formed on Leon's face to deepen. The whole purpose of making the pancakes - Cloud's favorite breakfast food - was to clear up the little argument that had yesterday, and he wasn't saying anything?  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Cloud stopped eating and looked up, flashing Leon a small smile. "Nothing. Thanks for breakfast."  
  
He gathered up his dishes and headed to the dishwater, putting them in and turning it on. Leon got up and leaned on the counter next to the dishwasher and still watched Cloud as he put the detergent in.   
  
His gaze never left the dishwasher. This made Leon even more suspicious.  
  
"...I'm sorry about yesterday."  
  
Cloud stopped once more, looking at Leon in shock. Leon only 'hmphed' and walked out to go to work. Cloud sank to the floor. He clenched his fists with newly formed frustration. ~NOW he decides to be sweet when I'm on this stupid bet!! Argh!!!~  
  
^*^  
  
[Preview for Next Chapter]: Riku, Tidus, and Leon join together, Sora runs for his life, Selphie joins a club, Cloud's found a secret hideaway, and Kairi is thrown in the mix, making the bet a whole lot harder!  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	3. The Rest of Day One

[Author Notes]: Long chapter!! Hurray! Read it, love it, review it, and make me happy!  
  
[Special Thanks To]: Kyari, myredraincoat, Uzumaki-sama, Rabid Chibi Fangirl, Rock-Howard-17, VixettaremIx, Rae, Rinoki Rio, Crystalline Tears, sorariku, shadow-seraph, angelicattie, Minako, BloodMistress, Gina-uzumaki, Terra, inoaheartilly, Zollo, Kumagoro-chan, Turok-Han, CSantCal, inumoon3, and Kikyobashergirl!  
  
[Disclaimer]: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
[Warnings]: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
[Rating]: Rated R for future sexual situations and language  
  
[Reminder]  
  
"..............." Means talking  
  
(...............) Means author notes  
  
*..............* Means an action  
  
~..............~ Means thinking  
  
'...............' Means past sayings  
  
............. Means a place  
  
Self-Control  
  
Chapter Three - The Rest of Day One  
  
Selphie walked up and down the main street of Destiny Islands for three hours straight, and her weariness from walking and the bet was beginning to show. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Cloud had been right; her life revolved around her boyfriend Tidus. It routine was simple - School, Tidus, Work, Tidus, Play...and Tidus! That's basically how her day went, but this bet certainly screwed it up. For the past three hours, the emerald-eyed girl tried to find something to do and failed miserably. Although this bet wasn't about the money and more along the lines of proving her independence, it shook the foundation of her daily life more so than she predicted.  
  
"What to do, what to do..." Selphie muttered to herself. She had seen all of these stores before. They didn't interest her then, they don't interest her now.  
  
"She climbed up a palm tree to avoid hugging me!"  
  
~Oh no!~  
  
Selphie looked around her frantically and spotted a small alley a few steps in front of her. She dove to it and rolled inside, pressing her back firmly against the wall when she sat up. She peered around the corner and saw Tidus and Riku talking and walking across the street. Tidus' face was etched with anger, and Riku had an expression of understanding. "THEN, she cancelled our plans for today because of her 'exercise' or whatever the fuck she was talking about! She blew me off for no reason!!"  
  
Tidus' face grew an interesting shade of red from his anger, his fist clenching and unclenching. The absurdity of this situation got him so pissed that he was ready to lash out at any brown-haired emerald-eyed girl. Riku just stayed silent until he thought over Tidus' situation. "You know what, the same thing happened with Sora this morning."  
  
Just when Selphie was getting bored with the conversation, Sora was brought into it, sparking her interest once more.  
  
"He was scared shitless when I went to touch him this morning." He specifically left out how he went to touch him... "He called his mom and made his escape."  
  
Riku's eyes darkened as he remembered what happened this morning, and the more he thought about it, the angrier and more suspicious he got. "He didn't even come home last night and claimed he was whittling something for my birthday. Sora hates whittling."  
  
Selphie snickered as she watched the two boys pass by. It seemed that Sora was keeping up with the bet, but as happy as she was for his suffering, it made her sad to that this bet was actually still going.  
  
Even if it had only been a day.  
  
She sighed and waited for a few more minutes before exiting the alley. Since Riku and Tidus were going the way she was originally going, she turned around and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Selphie!"  
  
Until a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes before turning around and flashing a bright smile. Tidus and Riku were heading her way, Tidus looking calm and Riku looking angry. He stepped in front of Tidus and grabbed Selphie by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Where's Sora?"  
  
"I dunno," she said as he continued to shake her. The shaking increased, causing Selphie to blink rapidly. "Umm, can you stop?"  
  
With the question asked, Riku stopped, his eyes darting up and down the street for a certain cinnamon-haired boy. Tidus ignored the strange behavior of his fellow friend and walked up to Selphie, eyes narrowing dangerously from anger. She gulped at the sight; she knew exactly how Tidus could act when he was angry or sad at something. Her boyfriend tends to wear his emotions right on his face, making the escape Selphie was planning mere seconds before almost impossible.  
  
"Get your exercise?"  
  
Selphie looked into Tidus' eyes and suddenly felt very guilty about what has been going on. The sarcasm from that statement dripped off like melted ice cream on a spoon, but burned like flesh-eating acid. Yet her pride kept her immune from the acid-like sarcasm and all she did in response to his question was jump high in the air and do a little dance. "Of course!! The pounds are coming off quicker than Cloud's hair gel on a hot summer's day...which is everyday!!"  
  
She snickered at her own little joke, but the boys in front of her didn't even seem fazed. In fact, Tidus seemed to get worse as he let out an angry sigh and turned to walk away. Selphie didn't reach out for him, but bounded in front of him and put on a silly face. "What's the matta, grumpy-face? You're looking mighty upset."  
  
That statement probably wasn't the best to say at the moment.  
  
"Upset? UPset?! Do you know why, Selphie Tilmett? It's because you blew me off!"  
  
Selphie winced as her full name was used. Tidus only used her full name when he was pissed, so this would be one of those moments. "I-I didn't blow you off, Tidy! I was completely telling the truth..."  
  
~Geez, what a lie.~  
  
"Really," Tidus drawled out, "what did you do to get your 'exercise'?"  
  
A pause. "Heh, k-kickboxing?"  
  
Kairi's House  
  
"You did WHAT!"  
  
Kairi was currently standing up next to her bed, staring at Selphie with widened shock-filled eyes. The aforementioned girl just heard about the bet proposed by Sora, and the fact that Selphie just told Tidus that she was doing kickboxing with Kairi to save herself from his wrath. She wasn't really surprised from the reaction of her friend since she knew that Kairi watched all of them closely, particularly Sora and Riku. Kairi knew how close the couples were - as well as Wakka - and for them to just stop any kind of physical contact was crazy.  
  
"Cloud started talking about me and Tidus' relationship and Sora tried to break up the argument, but we ended up joining together and gained up on him."  
  
Kairi let out a sigh, burying her face in her hands. She knew how crazy her friends were, but this was absolutely ridiculous. Selphie can't keep her hands off Tidus, Cloud can't keep his eyes off Leon's ass, and Sora was a completely different story.   
  
In her opinion, he was the worst of the three.   
  
"Did you guys even realize how much this is going to affect Riku, Leon, and Tidus? I mean, they don't show it, well, Riku does a little, but they crave you as much as you crave them. This is going to drive them up the wall!"  
  
From the look Riku had on his face while he was looking for Sora and the anger Tidus had showed towards her, Kairi hit the nail right on the head. This WAS going to drive them crazy, and it was going to drive her crazy too. But sacrifices must be made in order for her to prove her point. The two spiky haired bimbos (Sora and Cloud being the bimbos) have always underestimated her in everything, and she was damn near sick of it. It's time to show them that she is not some weak little girl.  
  
Besides, the Ms. Give-Me-A-Piggyback-Ride-Or-Die Tilmett comment from Cloud will not go unpunished.  
  
"I've already made up my mind," Selphie stated with determination. "I chose to participate in this bet and I will not give up until I am the winner! Victory will be mine, I tell you, it shall be mine!!"  
  
She bounced off the bed and headed to the bedroom door, but stopped mid-step and turned to Kairi. "Oh yea..."  
  
Kairi eyed her suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"Well, since I told Tidus that you and I are takin' kickboxing, you're going to have to do it with me."  
  
"Selphie!"  
  
"I know, I know, but to make it believable, then you'll have to do it. Pwease?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh c'mon!!"  
  
Selphie got on her hands and knees, dragging herself pitifully across the room to Kairi's ankles. Wrapping her arms around her friend's ankles, she mustered up her best puppy eyes and released it full-force against the girl above her.  
  
Kairi didn't know what hit her.  
  
The large, bright emerald eyes of Selphie were sparkling with unshed tears, making them glisten sadly, but beautifully. Kairi all of a sudden felt guilty since the boyfriends of her friends were the only ones suffering. She had seen the sad look on Selphie's face as Tidus walked away from her house. The least she could do was a little kickboxing class, right?  
  
"Ok, but I'm only doing this for you."  
  
Selphie immediately got off the floor, enveloping Kairi into a fierce hug. She soon let go and headed to the phone to register. Kairi sighed once more.  
  
Unaware of how this will be the worst decision she has ever made in her entire life.  
  
^*^  
  
*thump*  
  
*thump*  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"Oww, damnit..."  
  
*thump*  
  
*thump*  
  
*THUMP*  
  
*CCRRIICCKK*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cloud looked beneath him to the spot where he was banging his head. It appears that due to his excessive beating, he wore down the old trapdoor that covered an ancient passageway. Cloud stood up and rubbed his head, peering down the winding staircase that spiraled into the dark depths of the underground. He had been here ever since Leon left for work, and the banging that occurred helped him rid his thoughts of Leon...and his ass. At first he stayed at home, cleaning the house to keep himself busy. But when he reached his and Leon's room for cleaning, he lost it and just had to get out of the house that was saturated with Leon's decor. So he set off on a small little rowboat to what he used to refer to as 'Play Island' and immediately headed for the Treehouse. Up until this day he had come here to think and relax since the atmosphere was that of a comforting one. He didn't start banging his head against the floor until his thoughts began to get a little too dirty than what he could actually handle right now.   
  
Before descending down the stairs, Cloud headed to the far left side of the room to a small bag pushed into the corner. He grabbed the dirty brown bag and rummaged through its contents, searching desperately for the one thing that would make his trip a hell of a lot easier.  
  
A flashlight.  
  
After a few moments, he finally acquired the aforementioned object, turning it on to make sure it worked.   
  
It did.   
  
Thus, he began his journey downward, observing everything within close proximity. The walls of stone were veiled with cobwebs and dust, creating a sheer drapery all around. The ominous tunnel seemed to narrow as Cloud got deeper, but nevertheless he kept going. Stepping over various rocks and decayed items, he finally reached the mouth of the tunnel. It expanded to the size of a small cave, and tiny holes in the wall caused sunlight to peak through slightly. The sound of running water could faintly be heard, and Cloud walked closer to the small holes, peeking inside. It seemed to lead to another cave that was fully bathed in sunlight, illuminating the bit-sized tunnels that connected them. The place was completely barren and at first sight, had a foreboding feeling, but the sounds of the trickling water from the waterfall above calmed Cloud. He sat down, not caring about his clothes, and took a deep breath.   
  
As of now, this place was his safe haven; he decided to start shaping it up.  
  
^*^  
  
"Thank you for calling Downtown Providence Theater, this is Sora speaking, how may I help you? [1]"  
  
Sora cradled the phone in his right hand as he reached for the register with his left, occasionally nodding and responding with a 'Yes, Sir.' His co-worker watched with an amused smile on his face   
  
and laughed when Sora pretended to put a noose around his neck and hang himself. The box office was hotter than ever, causing the two workers inside feeling irritable, frustrated, and just plain hot. However, both boys were used to this feeling and made the best out of this bad situation.   
  
At least one of the boys was.  
  
Not only did Sora have to deal with the heat, the irritability, and the frustration from being cramped in a small space and kissing up to the customers, but also his thoughts were filled on what happened to Riku this morning. It has been almost fours hours from their unpleasant run-in, and he has yet to see Riku anywhere. Riku was very sneaky - which was demostrated today in the shower - and shouldn't be forgotten. This bet was really taking a toll, and since Riku didn't know about it, he would just keep pursuing the boy until he finally gave in.   
  
'I-I'm sorry, Riku, I guess I just not in the mood right now. Heh...'  
  
'Really? Well, I'm sure I can fix that...'  
  
Sora shivered as he remembered the seduction and smoothness of Riku's voice when he said that. He was missing the physical contact between him and his sexy silver-haired boyfriend already despite the fact that he told Cloud and Selphie their relationship wasn't based off contact.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?"  
  
Sora snapped out of his reverie and went back to reviewing the menu on the register. "I'm sorry, sir, what movie did you want to see?"  
  
"Hot & Raw."  
  
~Oooh, Kami....~  
  
Feeling his mouth go dry at the title, Sora looked to the screen to make sure that was the actual title of the movie. And behold, in the lower right corner of the screen was Hot & Raw, showing all of the information and show times of the movie.   
  
Sora didn't believe it before, but now he knew Fate was created to destroy him.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The remaining show times are 2:20, 3:00, 4:00, 6:00, 7:05, 9:30, and finally midnight."  
  
"Alright, I'll take Hot & Raw at midnight."  
  
"Y-Your tickets will be waiting at Will Call, have a nice day."  
  
"W-Wait sir, you don't even know my na--"  
  
Sora dropped the phone carelessly back on its base, sinking into his chair wearily and earning a curious stare from his co-worker. "Are you all right Sora?"  
  
Taking in a shuddering breath, Sora nodded, trying futilely to get the image of him and Riku having hot and raw sex at midnight out of his mind.   
  
^*^  
  
Leon paced the room in fury, his rage simmering bright in his stormy-blue/grey eyes. Never before had he felt this angry towards a single person in such a short amount of time. The person responsible for this rage: Cloud.  
  
Cloud has been missing for most of the day and avoided eye contact with him when they were together. Not only did he make his boyfriend's favorite breakfast, but he also apologized for something that was not completely his fault. Cloud didn't even acknowledge that! To make things even worst, Leon spent the entire afternoon looking for Cloud, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. It was as if he just disappeared!   
  
"There's something really strange going on with Sora, Selphie, and Cloud," Tidus stated, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair.  
  
Riku and Tidus sat in front of the pacing Leon on a small couch in his living room. The two boys meet up with Leon a few moments after they left Kairi's house, so they decided to go back to Leon's house. Each had shared their stories about the strange behavior of their boyfriends - in Tidus' case, girlfriend - and all of them came to the conclusion that something must be done.   
  
Now.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious, Tidus," Riku muttered sarcastically. "Of course, we couldn't figure that out on our own."  
  
"Shut up, Riku! You don't have to get pissy on me since you can't find Sora."  
  
"Well, at least I wasn't the one who got blew off for some 'exercise' that wasn't even necessary!"  
  
"Ha, coming from a guy whose boyfriend called his mom to get away from you."  
  
Riku stood up abruptly, eyes narrowing dangerously on Tidus. "Watch your mouth, blondie."  
  
Tidus stood up as well, and his jaw clenched from the rising anger. "Or you'll what, dumbass?"  
  
"I'll show you the real reason why I'm crowned best fighter on this island."  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
Tidus lunged towards Riku, only to be stopped by Leon grabbing the back of his shirt. The younger boy, currently crimson red because of his anger, struggled to get loose, but ended up being thrown on the couch. Leon glared at them both, making their anger die down, and continued to pace back and forth across the room. "This is not the time to fight." he stated with hardened seriousness. "We need to figure out what's going on and why."  
  
"Leon's right," Riku said while glaring at Tidus, "so let's go to the theater and check if Sora is there."  
  
"Why do we have to check on Sora first? Why can't we check on Selphie?"  
  
"Because we already know where she is. Zell Dincht's Kickboxing Club, right?"  
  
Riku snickered as he said this, causing Tidus to glare at him forcefully. Leon sighed and stopped his pacing. "I've looked for Cloud and can't find him so let's just go to the theater."  
  
Tidus threw up his hands in defeat, and the three friends walked out the house to Downtown Providence Theater.  
  
Providence Theater  
  
"You total is twelve dollars."  
  
Riku instantly recognized that voice as Sora's and looked towards the box office. There he was, taking a $20 bill from an old lady with a bright smile on his face, joking with his co-worker as he printed the tickets. Jealously boiled within him as he watched the white-haired amber-eyed man sitting next to his boyfriend. ~He's suppose to be laughing and smiling like that with me, not leaving me in his bathroom naked with his mom outside the damn door!~  
  
Before Leon or Tidus could say something, Riku dashed forward to the box office, murder in his eyes. He saw the cinnamon-haired boy catch the look of murder and literally, the color drained from his face at the approaching figure. He saw the co-worker put his hand on Sora's shoulder out of concern, and at that point, the jealously almost became too overbearing. Sora jumped out of his chair and headed to the employee exit, disappearing from sight. Riku immediately changed his direction from the box office to the theater entrance, picking up his pace and not worrying about the confused Leon and Tidus in tow.   
  
"SORA!" he screamed as he entered the theater. He spotted a tall figure disappearing out the back entrance and sprinted to the source of his anger, dodging adults and children along the way. He knew his boyfriend could run, but Riku was the one who won all the races.  
  
*  
  
There was a first time for everything, and this was Sora's first time. He never had the reason to run for his life, but after the look on Riku's face when he found him, it certainly changed that. His eyes light up when he experiences a huge wave of emotion, but this time, his sea-green eyes darkened immensely. Never before had he seen so many negative emotions all in one glare:   
  
Frustration.  
  
Jealously.  
  
Anger.  
  
Betrayal.  
  
Confusion.  
  
It was almost heartbreaking to see the sight, but Sora was to busy running to really think in-depth about it.  
  
"Sora."  
  
The way Riku hissed his name made him stop dead in his tracks. It was eerily calm and controlled, but unmasked his undeniable anger. Riku always used that tone when Sora did something extremely wrong...  
  
"Turn. A. Round."  
  
Sora turned around as if he were in a trance, locking eyes with his boyfriend instantly. It wasn't the wildfire anger he saw earlier, but the more controlled I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep kind of anger that scared him even more. His silver hair was blowing all in one direction along with his clothes, and slowly, but surely, the seventeen-year-old boy was walking forward. Sora took steps back as Riku took steps forward. The air was thick with tension, but Sora had the audacity to speak.  
  
"I-I gotta go."  
  
With that, he bolted off in the opposite direction, leaving a very pissed teenaged boy behind.  
  
^*^  
  
"Lift your leg higher."  
  
"B-But it hurts!"  
  
"Stop whining! You joined because you wanted some hardcore action, didn't you?"  
  
"U-um, sure..."  
  
"Well, it happening right now! And you, you're slacking. Finish your workout!"  
  
"I didn't even want to come to this stupid place so fuck off."  
  
"Hey! Watch your language, this is supposed to be a child friendly place."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Ok, that's it! You are suspended from the rest of the lesson."  
  
"GRR-ARGH, fine! Like I care!!  
  
Kairi packed up her stuff and stomped out the small club, raking her hands through her sweaty auburn-hair. First, she was practically forced to join this stupid club, then this macho man named Zell had the balls to focus all of his attention to her and Selphie and say that they're the laziest people in the room, therefore needed all the attention. Even though part of that statement was true since the rest of the people in that room were boxers or bodybuilders, it gave him no right to say it.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Shaking her head, Kairi looked at the idiot she bumped to, only to discover that it was her only sane friend, Wakka. He stretched out his hand to assist her. She took it gratefully. "Oh hey, Wakka."  
  
"What's da matta, ya? You lookin' mighty pissed."  
  
"Yea well, Selphie got me into this stupid thing because of this stupid bet and ---"  
  
"Bet?"  
  
^*^  
  
Cliffhanger! Haha, I love doing that. Anyways, Kairi telling Wakka is gonna make all hell break loose. Yay!  
  
[1] This is pretty much what I have to say every time I answer the phone at work. It's so annoying!  
  
[Preview for the Next Chapter]  
  
-Wakka shares his newfound knowledge  
  
-Sora is punished for his wrong doings in the most sinful ways  
  
-Cloud's liking for his hideaway crosses over to obsession  
  
-Selphie improves on her kickboxing...and uses it  
  
-Leon and Tidus get down with their bad selves  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	4. The Morning of Day Two

[Author Notes]: This is the last day that is split into two chapters...heh...don't get angry! I'll have the next one out sooner than I posted this.  
  
[Special Thanks To]: Kikyobashergirl, Kyari, Uzumaki-sama, Twinstar1, shadow-seraph, myredraincoat, Crystalline Tears, xAsHeSx, Minako, kawaii keiko, Blaise, RinHikari, Rinoki Rio, CSantCal, Shinikami Dragon, Junsui-san, Sugar Goose, Hannah Luvz Gohan and Goten, kawaii dark, Terra, yoda375l, Celine, Rock-Howard-17, charmedfreke, Lightdemondarkangel (x2), Kumagoro-chan, and CLOUD-FANATIK88!  
  
[Disclaimer]: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
[Warnings]: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
[Rating]: Rated R for future sexual situations and language  
  
[Reminder]  
  
"..............." Means talking  
  
(...............) Means author notes  
  
*..............* Means an action  
  
~..............~ Means thinking  
  
'...............' Means past sayings  
  
............. Means a place  
  
Self-Control  
  
Chapter Four - Day Two  
  
Wakka jogged around his neighborhood, thinking of the story Kairi told him yesterday. It was absolutely hilarious if you look at it from the outside in, but he knew that the friends participating in that bet must have been suffering. He wondered what Sora was actually trying to prove. Of course relationships aren't always based on physical contact because if that were the case, it wouldn't be a relationship. It'd be a fling, and that is certainly not what Cloud, Selphie, or Sora had. They had a real relationship, and he was surprised to find out that Sora wanted to prove that to Cloud and Selphie. He should have been confident enough in his relationship to say that it wasn't based on physical contact and left it at that.   
  
Sighing, Wakka picked up the pace as his house, knowing that he soon would have to get ready for school. He looked across the street to see a two figures sitting on the porch on a small house. He instantly recognized both figures as Riku and Tidus. Crossing the street, Wakka waved, only to be glared at by both boys. He frowned as he neared the location of his close friends, for their faces were etched with anger and frustration.  
  
He knew exactly what they were upset about.  
  
"Hey guys!" Wakka greeted, trying to sound cheerful. Tidus grunted in acknowledgement while Riku completely ignored him.  
  
"Damnit Tidus, he ran away from me again! I swear if I'm not gettin' any from him willingly tonight, I will tie him up and have my way with him!" A pause. "Not that he minded that type of stuff before..."  
  
Wakka felt the urge to laugh, puke, and pity Riku all at once.   
  
"Well, I haven't seen Selphie for awhile, but she'd probably do the same thing Sora did to you."  
  
"Cheer up, ya? I'm sure they havin' a more difficult time than you guys are, trying to have self control and all."  
  
Oh, boy. That really wasn't a statement that should have been said. What did he just do? ~Wakka, ya moron!!~  
  
Silence filled the air before both Tidus and Riku stood up and walked towards Wakka with crazed looks on their faces. Yea, he certainly did cause hell and all of its sexually frustrated demons to break loose. "What. Did. You. SAY?!" Riku bellowed as he lunged toward Wakka.  
  
Wakka let out a shriek of surprise as he dodged the taller boy barely. However, he escaped one boy and collided straight into the other. Tidus grabbed both of Wakka's arms and pinned them behind his back, causing Wakka to struggle and make both of the boys fall to the ground in a tangled heap. Wrapping his legs around Wakka's waist, Tidus secured him, then whispered in his ear, "You know something we don't, Wakka, and not telling us is not wise."  
  
Riku pressed Wakka further in the ground with his foot, causing Wakka to cry out in slight pain. He growled at the bound boy on the grass, eyes flashing dangerously with annoyance and rage. "Explain."  
  
"I-I..c-can't...y-ya..." Wakka gasped as he continued to struggle against Tidus.   
  
"WRONG ANSWER!"  
  
Riku lifted his foot and lowered it until it was directly above Wakka's groin, causing the restrained boy to stare at him in shock. "R-Riku...?"  
  
"I am completely immune against pleading at this point, Wakka," Riku said casually, lowering his foot. "My sexual frustration has reached its peak."  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'll tell ya..."  
  
Riku smirked and took his foot off of Wakka before kneeling down to the still restrained boy. Wakka let out a deep sigh. "It's a bet, ok? Sora bet Selphie and Cloud $150 that they couldn't keep their hands off of you guys. There's no time limit so basically its however long they hold up."  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
"...."  
  
"Please tell me that's not true," Tidus whispered as he let Wakka go. "Please tell me..."  
  
"I'm sorry, brotha...but it's true."  
  
A pause. "Ohh...my..."  
  
Tidus and Wakka turned to Riku, who was lying on the grass with his head in his hands. "Sora is a stubborn ass. He won't stop this until he wins."  
  
"Selphie is just as stubborn," Tidus interjected. "Cloud will probably be the first one to give in, but ---"  
  
"What about Cloud?"  
  
The three boys looked ahead to see a very worn out looking Leon making his way to their group. Each of them had the same thing in mind: Leon looked like hell. His shaggy brown hair was sticking up in almost every direction, and his clothes were rumpled like he got stampeded over. Mix matched socks, buttons messily put buttoned, zipper halfway down...he was certainly a wreck.  
  
"Good Kami, what happened to you?!"  
  
And Tidus decided to make it known.  
  
Leon only glared at him in response, causing the blonde boy step back and smile sheepishly. Turning to the other boys, he sighed. "Cloud didn't come home last night."  
  
Wakka gasped while Riku shook his head in understanding. "Neither did Sora."  
  
Turning to Riku this time, Wakka ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Man, this bet is gettin' outta hand, ya?"  
  
Instantaneously, Leon grabbed Wakka by the collar, murder shimmering in his eyes. "WHAT?"  
  
"D-Don't kill the messenger, ya!"  
  
The hold on Wakka was released, causing Wakka to drop to the ground unceremoniously. Ignoring the fallen boy, Leon turned to Riku and Tidus. "What bet?"  
  
"A bet among Sora, Cloud, and Selphie. Whoever stays away from us the longest gets $150."  
  
It was that statement that caused Leon, the Stone Statue of Destiny Islands, to finally lose his cool. And if you go all out, you do it with a loud bang, right?  
  
"UNBELIEVABLE!!!"  
  
Leon reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be poor Wakka who was traumatized twice already today.  
  
Third time always a charm.  
  
Shaking him as hard as he can, Leon let out a string of obscenities and growls, causing Wakka to whimper in fear. Tidus used all of his strength to try to pull off Leon, but his attempts only made things worse. As he put himself in between Wakka and Leon, Wakka tripped on his outstretched leg. It was like Domino's; Wakka, Tidus, then Leon. Profanities, whimpers, and yells slurred into one drifted through the air, and after a few minutes, laughter did too.   
  
Riku watched the whole thing with amusement before laughing hysterically and walking away. "School starts in a half and hour," he pointed out playfully, "so I suggest you guys get cleaned up."  
  
Why was the silver-haired boy so happy? Well, he just figured out to pay back Sora. "Oh, yea. Tidus and Leon?"  
  
The two guys looked up from their spot on the ground. "Most people try to take the horse to water and make it drink. The real job is to make it thirsty, and it'll come to the water all by itself."  
  
At first the two boys just looked at each other with confusion, but as the advice seeped in, they found themselves grinning sadistically. Riku nodded before turning around and walking to the school, his mind set on a new goal. Old goal: chase and capture Sora. New goal: make Sora come at his own will, begging and pleading.  
  
Let the torture begin.  
  
^*^  
  
School. It was the most dreadful thing occurring in his life besides not being able to touch Leon. Being a senior, Cloud spent most of his time counting the days when he could get up and walk out that school forever. He had straight A's all four years of his high school career, and even though the temptation - to give all his bad teachers a special gift that consisted of one finger while walking out - was there, he was determined to ignore it and keep up his grades. Besides, Leon told him he might as well stay so that he could get a scholarship.  
  
The silver-haired teacher scribbled notes furiously on the board, lecturing as he did it. The students copied the notes almost as fast as he put them up, except for a select few that chose to just 'listen.' Cloud finished copying the notes before anyone else did so he sat back in his seat and watched the tall man at the head of the classroom. He shifted his gaze to his left when the feeling that someone was watching him became overwhelming.   
  
It wasn't a surprise that he meet a pair of stormy blue-gray eyes boring into him. He sighed and faced the teacher once more. Leon had been doing that since yesterday, and it really was starting to get annoying. But something told him to look back at Leon, so he did and what he came face to face with was something so mind numbing and erotic that Cloud had to choke back a moan. Leon, the Stone Statue, gave him a seductive smile and winked at him.   
  
Wink.  
  
Smile.  
  
These were things that Leon just didn't do. Scratch that. These were things that Leon WOULDN'T do if his life depended on it. So why was he doing it now? This was too bizarre to even think about right now. He had to focus on his schoolwork.  
  
Shifting gaze back to the teacher, Cloud struggled to pay attention, only to find himself looking at Leon once more, who was digging in his bag for something. Curious, Cloud watched his every movement and was getting ready to look away until he saw what Leon pulled out his bag. It was a dinner roll.  
  
~The hell?~  
  
Leon fingered the dinner roll until the crease in the roll was facing his mouth. Simultaneously, he stood up and sauntered over to the teacher's desk where he leaned over to talk to the teacher.  
  
And gave Cloud full access of his leather clad ass.  
  
Looking in the other direction or busying himself with some other distraction would have been the smart thing to do in this case. But Cloud did neither. He chose choice C.  
  
Staring...and drooling.  
  
His eyes stayed locked on Leon's rear end even when the leather clad young man walked back to his desk, causing some of the surrounding students to stare at him. Some even waved their hands in front of his face to break his stare, but failed. His eyes were locked on for a good ten minutes before Leon looked up and meet his stare with a soft smile. This caused the spiky-haired blonde to blink rapidly and lean back, so much so that he fell from his chair with a loud thud. Instant laughter erupted from his fellow students, and Cloud stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, face tinged with red. The teacher did nothing but raise his eyebrow in response to the loud, disruptive fall.   
  
Cloud sat back down and buried his face in his hands. This day could get no worse.  
  
"Leon, would you like to go with me to the Cove today?"  
  
~Damnit!~  
  
Head snapping up and eyes darting over to Leon, Cloud stared at the girl who approached his boyfriend with a flirtatious smile. She was medium height with dark shoulder length hair, light brown highlights and onyx eyes wearing a light blue jumper covered by a matching duster and black boots. White angel wings were on the back of her duster, which in turn, made Cloud scoff loudly. Rinoa was far from an angel.  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you."  
  
Rinoa squealed as Cloud's jaw dropped. He knew he shouldn't have walked under that ladder this morning.  
  
^*^  
  
Sora leaned back in chair as he tuned out the boring redheaded Chemistry teacher. Chemistry had to be the stupidest branch of science ever. Labs, experiments, hypothesis, and conclusions; they were a waste of time. To make things worse, he had Advanced Placement Chemistry, so the material was twice as boring as regular Chemistry. If only he had been back in middle school, learning how thunder goes BOOM...  
  
"Sora...?"  
  
That voice alone could make Sora sink to the ground on his hands and knees, begging to be punished for his wrong doings...  
  
"Huh?" he responded intelligently as he looked to his right. Riku was walking to the sink in front of the lab table, pulling his silver hair into a neat ponytail, but still leaving two locks out to rest in front. The older boy washed his hands slowly as he watched Sora with amused green eyes. "Our lab, you know the one that's worth a quarter of our grade, is due today. We have to finish it within the next 30 minutes."  
  
"R-Right..."  
  
Sora moved over to the sink and proceeded to wash his hands beside Riku. Try as he might, Sora couldn't keep his eyes off of Riku. For some reason he looked especially nice today, wearing tight blue jeans that hugged his every curve sinfully and a black button up shirt that was open at the top.   
  
Let's just say it was hard for Sora to not rip his clothes off and ravish him right there on the table.  
  
"Umm, Sora?"  
  
Sora responded by cocking his head to the side questioningly.  
  
"I love it when you notice me, but goodness, you're drooling an ocean right now."  
  
Riku made his point by shutting Sora's mouth shut and wiping some of the drool off of the side of his mouth. He laughed when Sora took a step back, his features etched with surprise and lust, and scrubbed his mouth furiously. An embarrassed blush formed on his face after he was done with his...scrubbing. "Relax Sora. I've seen you do a lot more than drool..."  
  
He let the innuendo hang in the air before shutting off the water and drying his hands. He got the reaction he desired: Sora looked at him once more with shock, but the lust in his eyes grew with every movement Riku was making. Riku congratulated himself.  
  
Riku two points  
  
Sora zip  
  
"U-Umm, right..." Sora muttered as he also shut the water off on his side of the large sink. He dried his hands quickly and began to set up the chemicals.   
  
All through the painfully long 30 minutes, their hands brushed across each lightly from the little things like reaching for the same chemical or dropping an item on the floor. To Sora, it seemed that Riku was doing it purposely, but his suspicious thoughts vanished when Riku flashed him a heart-stopping smile. It was now the end of the lab, and Riku was cleaning all of the supplies while Sora was putting away the chemicals.   
  
Or at least he was trying to put away the chemicals.   
  
The sight before him hindered him to think of nothing except the sexy silver-haired god that was cleaning a test tube. How erotic can cleaning a test tube be? Easy. Riku grabbed the thin brush and coated it with soap, moving his hand up and down the brush slowly. Sora's eyes stayed on the brush, mouth going dry and body heat as well as his member rising. Riku proceeded to pick up the small tube and thrust the brush inside.   
  
Sora moaned softly.  
  
To his dismay, Riku actually heard him and looked up, locking eyes with the aroused sixteen-year-old. Smirking, Riku began to pump the brush inside the tube faster and faster, and Sora felt the aching need to jump Riku harder and harder to resist. Suddenly, Riku stopped.   
  
Shifting his gaze from Riku to the tube, Sora's breath hitched as he saw the soap buildup reach the top of the tube, but not yet overflowing. He looked back at Riku, whose eyes never left him, and struggled to regulate his breathing. Riku thrust the brush inside the tube once more, only this time it was slow. Tortuously so.   
  
The tube overflowed, and Sora's resolve broke.  
  
He let out a loud, needful moan as he sank to the floor. The chemicals he was holding in his hand spilled all over his shirt.   
  
"Mr. Isuzu! Go get cleaned up," the teacher yelled as she walked over to him. Sora didn't bother standing up and dragged himself all the way to the door pitifully, ignoring the students' snickers and comments. Riku felt the urge to laugh himself, but his urge dissipated when the teacher looked at him sternly. "What happened?" she questioned in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I was just cleaning the test tube and the next thing I know, he's on the floor."  
  
"Please assist him in getting all the chemicals off, Riku."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Riku set down the now clean tube and walked to the door, a triumph smirk on his face.  
  
Riku 102 points  
  
Sora -100 points  
  
^*^  
  
It was disgusting. Vile. Horrible. Utterly despicable. A crime that deserved the life sentence. And he was doing it. Tidus had the nerve to openly FLIRT with Yuna. In front of Selphie and Wakka.   
  
The. Nerve. Of. That. BOY!  
  
Selphie huffed indignantly and crossed her arms, glaring holes in the back of Yuna's head. She wished the little bitch was tortured with spears, forever poked up the rear end for even laying eyes on what's hers. Wakka gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off as she stood up.   
  
This was once thing she would not tolerate.  
  
Walking straight to Tidus, Selphie straightened her yellow jumper and flipped her curly long brown hair over her shoulder. Tidus' gaze went from Yuna to Selphie, and from what Selphie could see, anger and sadness burned brightly in his cerulean eyes. A wave of guilt hit her like a tidal wave, but nevertheless, she pressed forward. "Hi Tidy!" she greeted in a false cheerful voice. "Yuna."  
  
"Selphie," Yuna answered politely.   
  
Selphie growled under her breath. ~Damn that girl and her politeness to everybody!~  
  
Tidus regarded her with only a brief glance before turning back to Yuna. "You say a lot of people are going to the Cove today, eh? Well, who's going?"  
  
"I heard Rinoa got Leon to go, Irvine's going, Wakka's going, I'm going, and...hopefully, you can come?"   
  
Somehow, the room starting to become crimson red for Selphie...  
  
"W-With Selphie, of course," Yuna quickly added, seeing the look of murder of Selphie's face. As soon as it came, the murderous look left and was replaced with sad recognition. She had kickboxing class this afternoon.   
  
"I-I can't go cuz of kickboxing, but I'm sure Tidy--"  
  
"Of course I'll go!" Tidus said enthusiastically. "It'll be fun."  
  
Yuna's face lit up with a smile while Selphie's face darkened with jealously. "THAT'S IT!!"  
  
The students froze at the angry outburst. Everyone looked at Selphie, who in turn, gave them all death glares. "Alright, Miss I'm-So-Nice-Look-At-Me! You're messin' with my guy, and I know kickboxing! I'm not afraid to use it!!"  
  
Yuna stared at her blankly. Selphie snapped.  
  
"Grr-ARGH!!"  
  
Selphie tackled the small girl, pulling into a headlock and digging her knee into Yuna's back. Most of the students cheered Selphie on while Tidus and Wakka pulled the two girls apart. For the first time since she came to this school, Yuna had a frown on her face as she flipped the other girl off and walked out the classroom. "See ya at the Cove, Tidus," she said while glaring at Selphie.  
  
Letting out another growl, Selphie attempting to lunge towards Yuna, but was held back by Wakka's strong grip. There was no way she was going to make it to kickboxing practice today.  
  
Her plans were at the Cove.  
  
^*^  
  
Finished! Review. Make me happy.   
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	5. The Rest of Day Two

[Author Notes]: *smiles* *puts hand up to mouth and 'zips' it shut* *smiles once more*  
  
[Special Thanks To]: shadow-seraph, RinHikari, Lightdemondarkangel, Uzumaki-sama, angelicattie, Rimiko, Natsu-Aoki, Kikyobashergirl, Hannah Luvz Gohan and Goten, Twinstar1, Shinikami Dragon, Crystalline Tears, kawaiidark, Rinoki Rio, Chaz, Junsui-san, myredraincoat, the mysterious reviewer who left no name, daea, Minako, charmedfreke, Terra, Sugar Goose, Celine, inumoon3, CLOUD-FANATIK88, Selene, kazumi, and Mao!   
  
[Disclaimer]: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
[Warnings]: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
[Rating]: Rated R for future sexual situations and language  
  
[Reminder]  
  
"..............." Means talking  
  
(...............) Means author notes  
  
*..............* Means an action  
  
~..............~ Means thinking  
  
'...............' Means past sayings  
  
............. Means a place  
  
Self-Control  
  
Chapter Five - Rest of Day Two  
  
"Now Sora, you're going to have to tell me sometime so why not tell me now?"  
  
"You...wouldn't understand..." ~That you almost drove me to climax by cleaning a damn test tube...~  
  
"Try me."  
  
Riku and Sora were on their way home from school, and even though Sora tried as hard as he could to get away from Riku, his boyfriend seemed to find him immediately so that they could ride home together. Riku was probably the last thing he needed to see right now. Not only was the scene in Chemistry embarrassing and frustrating, but so was what happened afterward...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
On all fours, Sora dragged down the hall the bathroom, cursing any and every deity he could think of for torturing him this way. It wasn't until he reached the door that he stood up, and when he did, he opened the door and peeled off his shirt. He took the time to momentarily look in the mirror, and he scoffed at the image. His eyes were tinged with redness, glazed over, and half-lidded from his recent wave of lust that washed over him. His hair looked messy - as usual - and his pants were dirty at the knees from his dragging. His gaze finally landed on the small tattoo he had on one of his right abs. It was obsidian 'R' swirled in black tendrils. He smiled softly. Him and Riku had gotten tattoos of each other's first initial for their one-year anniversary. They decided to put it on their weak spots because they were each other's weakness. It was romantically really, but his parents just thought it was foolish.   
  
Sighing, Sora dropped his shirt in the sink and blasted the hot water, occasionally rubbing the wet object with soap. He stopped after a few minutes, his thoughts drifting. Was $150 really worth that much? He made a lot more than that each paycheck, yet he's going out of his way - as in, making his life miserable - for such a small amount. Maybe he should give this bet up and let Cloud and Selphie fight it out...  
  
"Sora..."  
  
Whipping around, Sora's breath hitched as he saw the object of his love and lust walking toward him slowly. In his mind's eye, Riku was ripping his shirt off with unbridled passion, getting on his knees and crawling towards him sensually...  
  
"Sora??"  
  
Sora blinked and turned around to come face to face with Riku. A single eyebrow was raised questioningly. "Are you all right?"  
  
Turning back around to face the mirror, Sora let a shuddery breath as he continued to wash his shirt. "Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"Here, let me help you with that."  
  
Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and grabbed the shirt. He took the soap from Sora's hand and started to scrub the shirt silently. Sora closed his eyes, trying to calm down. If Riku touched him one more time, it will surely be the death of him.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's my favorite couple. So we are you guys gonna fuck so I can get some snacks?"  
  
Sora shook his fist in the air. ~DAMNIT!! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SAVED BY HIM?!?!~  
  
Riku just smiled at the intrusion. "Damien, are you that much of a voyeur?"  
  
The boy named Damien laughed loudly, flipping his pale silverish-blond hair over his shoulder. His emerald eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well, it all started when I was five years old and my parents said they needed some 'adult' time..."  
  
"OH for heaven's sake, Damien," Sora huffed as he broke away from Riku's embrace to look at the other boy. "You are one of the nastiest, foul-mouthed creeps I have ever met."  
  
Silence. "You say that everyday, Sora, yet you're still friends with moi...it's probably because of my devilish good looks, rock hard abs, huge d--"  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up!!" Sora yelled as he clutched his head. "You're driving me nuts!"  
  
Damien laughed. "Fine, I won't bother you then. Riku?"  
  
The blonde-haired boy sauntered over to Riku and leaned against his side, wrapping his arm around the older boy's waist. "So Ri, how are you?" He scanned Riku's body without shame. "I see you have been keeping your body in good condition."  
  
Sora clenched his fist and let out a small growl. Damien flirting with Riku was nothing new, but this week was definitely the wrong time to do it...  
  
"I'm fine, Damien. Now seriously, what are you doing here?"  
  
"To watch my favorite couple of course. I have to see someone having sex at least once a day. Hence, you guys."  
  
"We do not have sex everyday!!" Sora screamed, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. "So go watch someone else."  
  
"You're right. It's not always sex. But Riku does seem to go down on you a lot..."  
  
Sora's face lit up like an inferno. "W-Well...u-uh...that...damn..."  
  
Grinning at Sora's embarrassment, Riku decided to put Operation Torture Sora into full swing.   
  
Starting...now.  
  
"I can't help it," Riku started nonchalantly as he locked eyes with Sora. "I love it when Sora digs his nails into my back, screaming my name over and over again. It's such a nice sound, especially since it's mixed with a moan and a whimper. Simply divine."  
  
Silence. "Well damn," Damien breathed out. "That image had to be the best fucking picture of my life! Now, go ahead and do it for me to make it real...whoa, Sora? Man, you're shaking!!"  
  
Sora was indeed shaking, his head bent down so that his spiky hair covered his eyes. When he looked back up, Damien as well as Riku took a step back. His sapphire eyes resembled that of a deranged killer, bugging out of their sockets looking crazed. Inching towards them, Sora began to fight with himself.  
  
Out loud.  
  
"Which one should I kill first?"  
  
"Damien. He's been nothing but an ass since he came here AND he was flirting with Riku."  
  
"But Riku said all those erotic things. You must kill him, precious."  
  
Riku opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Open, close, repeat. Open, close, repeat...  
  
Damien jumped in Riku's arms. "Ok, Riku, I knew Sora was crazy to start with and I don't really mind crazy folk, but I have my limits. Fighting with yourself aloud is one of them. And who the fuck is precious?!"  
  
Sora's crazed gaze was now fixated on Damien. "He jumped on Riku, precious. Kill him!!"  
  
Without further ado, Sora lunged towards Damien, kicking, punching, and slapping anything he could get his hands on. Damien just laughed and pinned Sora's arms behind his back while wrapping his legs around Sora's waist. "Jesus, Sora. I didn't know you like it rough..."  
  
Riku - who had been standing on the side watching the fight with satisfaction - kneeled to the pinned Sora and slapped him.   
  
Hard.  
  
Sora stayed in the slapped position for a few moments before looking back at Riku. Riku smirked. When Sora was in his crazed state, his eyes were glazed over. Right now, they were quite clear. How was it evident?   
  
Because the lust was shining brightly in his eyes again.  
  
Riku turned to Damien. "Sorry, that always happens when he gets really stressed."  
  
Damien stood up and sprinted to the door. "Look, when he takes his medication, call me. See ya!"  
  
And he left.  
  
Riku and Sora looked at each other before laughing hysterically. "Sora...what did I tell you about doing that?"  
  
"You know he wouldn't have left, Riku," Sora pointed out, "So I just pushed him along..."  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?! That was priceless!"  
  
Both boys leaned against each other, laughing at Damien's experience with 'crazy Sora.' "You still shouldn't have done that," Riku scolded. "Remember the old lady who came over when we just moved in our house, and you decided she needed to leave after the six hours she was there lecturing us on the 'sins' we committed? You almost gave her a heart attack! That was the fastest I've ever seen an old lady run though..."  
  
Sora put his face in his hands, shaking from his laughter. "She tried to 'rebuke the devil' from me for a whole month! 'You were already living in sin,' she said, 'But now...you poor misguided boy...you are possessed by the devil himself!!'"  
  
The bell sounded loudly above them, and it startled them from their laughing fit. Riku stood up and stretched his hand out to Sora, who gladly took it without hesitation. When both boys were on their feet, Riku took off his shirt and handed it to Sora. "Here. Wear this. I have my gym shirt to wear."   
  
Skimming over Riku's bare chest, Sora instantly spotted the small silver 'S' covered with mist in the middle of his breastbone. Riku walked to the door. "Try not to ruin it, eh? I like that shirt."  
  
With that, he walked out. Sora stared at the shirt in his hands before sniffing it deeply. A content smile formed on his face, and he put it on before heading to his next class.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sora smiled to himself, but Riku spotted it. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
A shake of his head was the only response.   
  
"Seriously, Sora. What medication did you take? Do you have some on you?"  
  
Sora rolled his eyes, then he looked to the backseat where Damien had his legs stretched out over the backseat of the car. "I don't take medication, nor do I need it."  
  
Damien looked at him in disbelief. "Uh huh. Then answer me this O Crazed One: who...the fuck...is precious?!"  
  
At that very moment, Sora and Riku looked to each other and laughed loudly. For the first time today, the bet wasn't on their minds.  
  
^*^  
  
"The absolute nerve of that bitch! Flipping ME off cuz I was telling her to back off of MY Tidus!"  
  
"Selphie, you attacked her."  
  
A huff. "It wasn't attacking. It was defending my property. Tidus is mine, I tell you, MINE!"  
  
Kairi sat on her bed, watching her angered friend rant and rave about Yuna. She hadn't seen her this angry since Wakka stole her Unicorn Princess doll back in the fifth grade...  
  
"And you should have seen the look on his face when Yuna walked out. He glared at me, Kairi, not one of those cut-it-out glares, but one of those I-gonna-cut-you-up-in-little-pieces-and-feed-you-to-carnivorous-snails type of glares!!"  
  
Kairi giggled. Even when she was angry, Selphie still had the ability to make you laugh.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Kairi looked up to see Selphie rummaging through her wardrobe. "You are not going to kickboxing tonight. You are going to the Cove tonight and don't," Selphie stared at Kairi, "try to get out of it."  
  
Shrugging, Kairi stood up and walked to her closet. "Let's pick out something good here..."  
  
She grabbed two hangers, skimming over the outfits before setting them on the bed. "This is what you and I will wear tonight."  
  
Selphie walked over and looked at the outfits. On the first hanger there was a white long sleeved shirt that cut off just above the belly button and faded flared gray pants. On the second hanger there was a sleeveless black shirt and tight black pants to match. Kairi picked up the second outfit and pressed it against Selphie. "Let's fight fire with fire, shall we?"  
  
^*^  
  
Around three, the sky darkened, a breeze sprang up, and a low rumble announced the approaching storm. Cloud sat huddled in the mouth of his hideaway, feeling tired, from the run to here from the school, feeling proud, for the work he did with his new special place, and most of all, feeling pissed, at the fact that his boyfriend accepted an offer from the one girl he's hated since middle school. He stood up, brushed his clothes off - he was, in fact, sitting in the dirt - and sighed deeply, looking around the small space. Since he didn't have four classes like his other friends, he decided to come here right after school and fix up the place. Dust no longer veiled the tunnel, and he managed to get some furniture down here. A small cot, a battery powered television, a loveseat from his cousin's garage sale, and a battered armchair were some of the pieces of furniture he managed to fit down here.   
  
'Leon, would you like to go with me to the Cove today?'  
  
'Sure, I'll go with you.'  
  
Cloud clenched his fist as stomped up the stairs of his hideaway. Tonight will be the night when he'll get to personally shattered Rinoa's wicked little heart.   
  
Leon will wish he never, ever went out with Rinoa.   
  
Jumping off the ledge of the Treehouse, Cloud landed on the sand and stomped to his rowboat. Pushing it into the water, he grabbed his paddle and rowed to the main isle. In a matter of moments, he reached the island and jumped out the boat, tying it to the post at the dock. He waded to the shore noisily and headed straight to his and Leon's house. Wasting no time, he went to his room and began pulling out exceptional outfits to wear tonight. He rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.  
  
~...Rinoa will pay...~  
  
^*^  
  
The Cove was already jam packed with people when Riku, Sora, and Damien arrived. Damien originally asked Riku to go, but of course, Sora couldn't let them go alone so he tagged along. Eyeing Sora skeptically, Damien had said that Sora had to do two things in order for him to come: one, take his medication, and two, get a new outfit since his entire wardrobe should supposedly be 'thrown in an inferno.' Although Sora didn't have any medication to take, and he rather liked his wardrobe, Sora agreed, simply because he couldn't allow Damien, Boy Voyeur to be alone with his Riku.  
  
And so the three boys spent the entire afternoon shopping for new clothes, much to Sora's dismay. The boy hated shopping with a passion, and doing the one thing he hated the most with the one person who annoyed him the most was a difficult task. Eventually, they found an outfit that made Sora look even more handsome. He had on a navy blue open collar button down shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and semi-tight black pants. A silver crown, given to him by Riku for his birthday, lay around his neck.   
  
Damien said that if he weren't so crazy, he would have jumped him.   
  
Riku looked as good as always. A tight short-sleeved obsidian shirt clung to his chest, and baggy black pants covered the new boots Damien picked out for him. Damien had on a cream sleeveless turtleneck with emerald green slacks to bring out his eyes. As the three boys made their way into the club - Damien leading the way - several girls let out wails of sorrow because they knew that all of them were taken and not interested in girls. Damien approached the guard. "Hey Ziggy. Mind letting us in?"  
  
The handsome guard gave them a heart-stopping smile while stepping out of the way. "Of course, 'Mien."  
  
The three boys strutted in and scanned the packed club. Sora nudged Damien with his elbow, raising his eyebrow questioningly. (He must have gotten that habit from Riku.) "Ziggy?"  
  
"Oh, yea! You see, me and Ziggy had a thing, you know, and I used to shout that name when we were having se--"  
  
Sora abruptly put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head in disgust. "I should have known. Don't finish the story."  
  
Shrugging and attaching himself to Riku's arm, he led the older boy away to the second floor where all of them met when they come here. Sora didn't follow them; he glared at the back of Damien's head instead. The fact that Damien was Riku's ex-boyfriend really irked him, but what irked him the most was that Riku and Damien stayed good friends even after they broke up. Why couldn't they be bitter to one another? It was ease his mind much more. He even talked to Riku about it, but they ended up getting in an argument about it so he left it alone.  
  
"Sora! It's so good to see non-enemies here!"  
  
Sora turned around and found himself crushed in Selphie's embrace. Laughing, he pulled out of her embrace and said a brief 'Hello' to Kairi before shifting his gaze back to Selphie. "Jeez, Selphie, if I wasn't gay, I'd be all over you right now. You're lookin' pretty good."  
  
Blushing heavily, Selphie rocked back and forth on her heels, a habit she picked up from being nervous or embarrassed. "T-Thanks."  
  
"I take you did all this because of him, right?" Sora asked, pointing to Tidus who was on the dance floor with Yuna. Selphie growled and stomped over to the couple. "I take that as a yes."  
  
Selphie had her hand out ready to strike Yuna, but was instantly grabbed by a certain paranoid redhead.   
  
Wakka.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed as she yanked her arm away from him. "It's time to get Tidy back!"  
  
"The key is to make the horse tired and then it...uh...what was that phrase again, ya?"  
  
"Wakka, I don't have time for this."  
  
"Just make him jealous." He stretched out his hand, walking back to the dance floor. A sadistic smile slowly formed on her face as she grabbed the hand and began to dance sensually against Wakka. She felt numerous pairs of eyes on her, but she didn't care and pressed even closer to Wakka. The room rumbled from the blasting upbeat music, and people packed the dance floor, pressed up against each other without a care. Selphie felt two arms wrap around her and turned around to see Cloud dancing with her. He winked and looked past her shoulder, causing her to follow his gaze. Sora was right there in front of her, and it seems that the two boys had her in a sandwich of some sort. Both of them silently encouraged her to look to the upper right hand corner of the club. She did and was please with what she saw.  
  
Tidus, Leon, and Riku were glaring daggers at them while Yuna and Rinoa tried to have a small conversation.   
  
Selphie smiled smugly. The three friends celebrated their small victory by picking up the pace with their dancing. Damien swarmed around them and handed them drinks, which they took gratefully. They toasted right there on the dance floor, then downed it in one shot. They switched places - Sora was now in the middle while Cloud and Selphie were around him - and didn't even notice the crowd clearing and five figures surrounding them.   
  
Let the showdown begin.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Noticing the empty space, Sora as well as Cloud and Selphie stopped dancing. "Well, I was until you interrupted," Selphie replied smoothly, wrapping her arms around Sora and Cloud's waist. They smiled at the gesture.  
  
Tidus, however, frowned even more and began to inch forward. Yuna could be seen standing behind him defiantly. Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not here."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Riku?" Cloud asked as he locked eyes with Leon. "What was Tidy gonna do here?"  
  
"Shut up," Tidus snapped. "This is between me and my girlfriend."  
  
"Your girlfriend was busy," Sora answered softly. "Besides, don't you have a date or something?"  
  
"Sora!" Riku exclaimed in a scolding tone.  
  
"What?" Sora snapped back. "It's true. He's here with Yula or Yuma or some girl."  
  
"It's Yuna," Yuna said crossing her arms. "And he's here with me because I asked him."  
  
"Yea, a date."  
  
"Look, we don't have time for this," Leon interjected for the first time. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Hmph, of course you would want to enjoy the bitch over there more than me," Cloud muttered angrily.   
  
Rinoa gasped, walked forward, then slapped Cloud right in the face. "I'm not a bitch, you asshole!"  
  
Everyone watched in anticipation as Cloud stood there, eyes closed and fist clenched. When he opened his eyes, everyone took a step back. His sapphire eyes darkened with anger, and the people watching knew just how angry he was by the force of the strike he just landed on Rinoa's cheek.   
  
She was thrown to the floor, and as she held her cheek, she stared up at him in horror. Yuna rushed down to her side, checking her cheek and occasionally throwing glares in Selphie, Sora and Cloud's direction.   
  
Cloud chucked to himself before looking Rinoa dead in the eye. "You ARE a bitch."  
  
^*^   
  
Finished! More of what happened in the club will be revealed in the next chapter. In order to get there, you have to stay tuned. Review...review...review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	6. Day Three

[Author Notes]: First and for most, I want to apologize. I've been going through a lot this last month and finals were piled up on me as well so I didn't really feel like writing a humor fic. Who writes a humor fic when they're depressed? It wouldn't have been funny, and you guys don't deserve that; you deserve to laugh! Loudly! Which brings me to another point. I'm glad to see that people are actually laughing and enjoying this short little humor fic. I mean, it'd suck if you wrote a humor fic that no one found funny, but that's obviously not the case here! Over 100 reviews baby! Oh yea...that is certainly fuel to feed to this inferno!!

When people do extraordinary things, they get recognized. For instance, Aoi Nikko reviewed all of my chapters for this story, reviewed my one-shot Till Love Due Us Part, and reviewed twice for Trials and Tribulations, as well as instant messaged me telling me how wonderful my stuff was! So this chapter is dedicated to you, Aoi Nikko. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Well, without further ado, the most exciting chapter - yet - of Self Control, Day Numero Tres!

[Special Thanks To]: Shadow-Mistress1, Joonie, Twinstar1, Natsu-Aoki, Kosmos444, Rabid Chibi Fangirl, angelicattie, kawaiidark, Ayekami, RinHikari, Rinoki Rio, Junsui-san, Charis Brokehm, Sapphire, Lightdemondarkangel, Uzumaki-sama, Minako, Kate-chan, daea, Hannah Luvz Gohan and Goten, LovelyLioness57, Winterlights, Sugar Goose, beserkergoddess, myredraincoat, crazyanime chick696 (x2), Blue Eyed Angel2, Kuroi-MiLk, Heaven's Coin, evilgoddess1990, Kar-chan, Aoi Nikko (x5), music nimf, darkreality11, Chaos, vipe, Vash's girl, and xXNotHeartlessXx!

[Disclaimer]: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!

[Warnings]: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!

[Rating]: Rated R for future sexual situations and language

[Reminder]

"..............." Means talking

(...............) Means author notes

.............. Means an action

.............. Means thinking

'...............' Means past sayings

............. Means a place

Self-Control

Chapter Six - Day Three

...UGH...my head...

Slowly opening his eyes, Cloud draped an arm across his line of vision to soften the streams of sunlight that was pouring in. It seemed like every muscle in his body was on fire, and his head felt even worse. A pool of nausea settled in the pit of his stomach, he felt weak, and he was extremely thirsty.

All of those were classic signs of the one and only hangover.

Cloud had a hangover before, but what got him was what actually happened to make him have a hangover? What did he do after he slapped Rinoa in front of everyone at the club? That last thought made him smile, wincing as he did so, and he shifted on his side to get comfortable and to sleep off the hangover. There was only one problem: a mass of brown spikes was in front of him. And now that he realized it, an arm was lying loosely around his waist, and a pair of long legs was entangled with his.

Sora was snoring softly beside him...

...And he couldn't remember what happened last night.

...

Sweet Apollo on a Flaming Chariot!!

Bolting up, Cloud temporarily ignored the sharp dagger of pain slicing through his body to look around, eyes widening with increasing fear - understandably so since being drunk and being sexually frustrated leads you to believe the worse case scenario. Taking in the surroundings, he found that the was in his hideaway with beer bottles littering the floor; Sora sleeping next to him, Selphie sprawled out on the battered armchair, Wakka sprawled out on the floor, Kairi cuddled next to an unfamiliar guy...

And Yuna and Rinoa tied up in the corner, resting in an uncomfortable sleep.

...What the hell had they done last night?!

"Wakey Wakey, O Hung Over Ones! It's time for your pills."

Ring Ring Ring Ring

The high pitched ringing sound of Damien's bell went straight to Cloud's head, causing him to slump over and clutch his head in pain. "Damnit, stop that will you?" he yelled as he squeezed his eyes shut. As soon as the hangover passed, he was going to kill this guy...

"Get up everyone! It's 10:00!"

Moans and groans filled the air as the hung over group began to wake from their alcohol-induced sleep. Sora groggily opened his eyes, but as soon as he spotted Cloud spooning around him, he backed off, now fully awake from the shock.

He looked quite comical, and Cloud actually would have laughed if he weren't involved in this little predicament.

Across the small cave, Selphie let out a pain whimper that sounded like a wounded puppy before whining at how she'll never touch alcohol again while Kairi stretched looking well rested as she leaned against her new 'friend' - whose name has yet to be announced. Wakka leaned against the hideaway wall, glaring at the numerous beer bottles scattered throughout the cave, and Damien had a bright smile on his face as he walked toward Sora and Cloud. "Here. Take these and the pain will fade in a half an hour tops."

Sora and Cloud took the pills, still looking at one another, before turning to watch the other occupants of the room. "Please tell me you know what happened last night," Sora begged fearfully.

"I don't know, but I'm praying to any and every deity right now that I didn't sleep with you."

"I'm praying too, Cloud...I'm praying too."

They fell into an awkward silence and watched Damien administer the hangover pills to Selphie, Kairi, the new guy, and Wakka. He walked to the mouth of the hideaway before he spoke again. "I'm guessing you guys wanna know what happened last night?"

Everyone nodded slowly. Damien smiled. Wickedly. "Well, Here's the gist of it: Cloud bitch-slapped Rinoa. Sora and Selphie cheered. Riku and Tidus scolded them, then glared at them while Sora and Selphie blatantly ignored them. Leon pushed Cloud and said what was his problem, Cloud responded by saying that bitch, Leon said that's no excuse, Cloud pushed him, Leon said fuck you, then Cloud said you wish."

"Nice," Sora said while clapping Cloud on the back.

"Anyways, Cloud invited everyone back to this place except for the Hated Five: Riku, Tidus, Leon, Yuna, and Rinoa. I brought the beer, we partied, end of story."

"No, no, no!!" Sora said while standing up. He swayed slightly before he stood still. "What happened doing the party? And if Yuna and Rinoa didn't get invited, then why are they here?"

"Selphie and Cloud wanted a little revenge so they - basically - kidnapped them. You were drunk so you didn't particularly care. Actually, you were fascinated with Ziggy over there. You kept saying how his tongue was extra big and could probably work miracles."

Sora blushed heavily as he snuck a glance at the boy Kairi was cuddling against. He had his tongue out sensually, which made Sora blush even harder. "You're that guard from the club," he mumbled while keeping his eyes in his lap.

"Yea, Ziggy. He decided to join us after Kairi had to be escorted from the building."

"Why was Kairi escorted from the building?" Selphie asked sleepily, curling up into a small ball.

"Because of you. You, Kairi, and Yuna got into a huge catfight at the club. Which was pretty damn sexy if I say so myself. You know I am bisexual. I don't limit myself to just one gender and --"

Selphie groaned loudly as she curled into a tighter ball. "Just great. I don't even remember what happened!"

"Oh yeah," Damien started as he bounced over to the cot and plopped on Sora's lap. "In your drunken stupor, you guys told me about the bet."

Selphie and Cloud gasped while Sora winced at the extra weight settled on his lap. "And I've decided to help you guys."

Looking Damien directly in the eye, Sora grabbed his chin and tilted it towards him. "Are you serious?! Why?"

Damien smiled goofily. "Why not? After what happened last night, this is a full out showdown!! I love drama!"

Cloud rolled his eyes while Selphie growled in annoyance. "What exactly happened last night?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. You need to worry about your pissed off boyfriends who are waiting outside."

"Can this day get worse?" Cloud muttered as he kicked the covers off and walked to the mouth of the hideaway, stepping over the beer bottles and Wakka. Selphie sighed and sluggishly got off the armchair, meeting Cloud at the mouth. "Sora, you comin'?"

Sighing loudly, Sora pulled Damien off of his lap and stood near Cloud and Selphie. He stopped before they headed out. "Damien's right; this bet has turned into a showdown. We have to work together in order to win."

"Ok!" Selphie yelled with enthusiasm while doing a little dance. She lowered her voice as she continued, "This bet originally made us against each other, but until this blows over, we gotta be a team!"

Cloud crossed his arms and looked at the two people he was supposed to be competing against. They were already shaking hands and trying to come up with different ways to win, but Sora stopped mid-sentence and watched Cloud. "Are you in?"

Cocking his head to the side, Cloud took out his hand, palm up, and smiled softly. "Let's...make em' hungry."

"Yea!"

Selphie and Sora slapped the outstretched hand and smiled brightly. Sneaking a glance at the stairs, Cloud huddled in close to his two younger friends. "Now this is what we can do..."

[][][]

"Hey guys!"

Tidus ran up to Riku and Leon, who were pacing quite furiously just outside the Treehouse. The frown already etched on his face got deeper as he observed the two, and he looked to the entrance of the Treehouse only to spot the lone cloth that hung on the back wall. "I take it they haven't come out yet."

Both boys answered with responses of their own:

Leon - "No, they haven't!"

Riku - "Don't say 'come' near me right now, Tidus, unless you want to die a very slow and painful death."

Tidus managed to hear each response. "Damien said they were drunk so it may take some time. Sorry, Riku."

"When did you hear that?" Leon asked as he stopped his frantic pacing, causing Riku to run into him. "Damien only said they would be out in a few minutes."

"I came by earlier and he said that all of them were passed out and won't be up for a while."

Riku slowly walked towards Tidus menacingly. "Passed...out?"

Being in his own pissy mood, Tidus didn't back down from Riku's sinister posture. "Yea, that is what I said."

"Don't be a smart ass. I'm not in the mood to once again show you who is the number one fighter on this island."

"Oh fuck off, Riku. You're obviously not number one in the bedroom or Sora would have crawled back on his hands and knees."

"Don't say 'crawled back on his hands and knees,' and you are the one to talk, Tidy. I don't see Selphie clinging to you like a drowning kid would do their life support."

"I can say any fucking word I want, Riku! Just because you can't keep your mind off of sex for two minutes straight doesn't mean I have to stop saying certain words. Squeezing, holding ---"

"Cut it out!"

"Biting, scratching ---"

"I said..Cut. It. Out. Now!"

"Spanking and screaming--"

"THAT'S IT!!"

Riku stalked forward and took Tidus by the collar, shaking him furiously. He realized that he said his sexual frustration was at its peak yesterday, but he lied. TODAY was the day that his sexual frustration reached its peak.

No joke.

"Finally lose ya marbles, Riku?"

Riku threw Tidus out of the way to watch - well, more like glare - at Selphie, Sora, and Cloud walk around the small balcony area just outside the Treehouse. "Sora," he ground out, ignoring Selphie's harsh comment, "we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Riku," Sora replied smoothly, "and I'm busy. Me, Selphie, and Cloud are heading for the beach. Actually more people are coming too; you know, Damien, Kairi, Ziggy, Wakka..."

"Do we get to come this time or are we not invited?" Tidus asked with bitterness.

"Come if you want."

Riku started to pace once more. In his mind's eye, Sora was lying on his stomach - naked, mind you - with a whip-cream covered banana in his mouth saying that very phrase...

"We'll go with you," Leon stated, speaking up for the first time. "We'll meet you there."

Cloud nodded curtly and climbed down the ladder. Now on the ground, he smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle with business-like manners and walked pass Leon without so much a glance. Sora and Selphie followed him, snickering softly, and began to talk about erotic fruits.

Riku would rather have Tidus say those words than hearing the fruits.

How was he going to survive this day?

[][][]

Luckily, Damien knew a small secret area that the gang could go instead of heading to the main beach where the whole island hung out. A line of tall trees created a wall of seclusion, their limbs stretching over a dip in the land. Although the sands scorched bare skin, the gang was used to it so they lay on those very sands, enjoying the sun. Sora, Cloud, Selphie, Damien, Kairi, Wakka, and Ziggy were huddled in what appeared to be a circle, and they talked quietly amongst themselves. Occasion burst of laughter erupted from the small group and drifted through the air.

A few feet away, Riku, Tidus, Leon, Yuna, and Rinoa - Damien released the two girls and told them that 'those darn straight men' tried to slip a pill in their drinks, therefore hindering them helpless and oh so pitiful - were huddled in their own little circle. There was no laughter, no hushed whispers or even gossip between the two girls; they were quite silent, brooding over the audacity their boyfriends - in Tidus' case, girlfriend - had. They were going to continue their quiet brooding until one question rehashed all the anger built of inside of them.

"Hey guys!" Ziggy yelled excitedly. "Have you heard of DSC? Deficiency of Sexual Contact?"

The beach froze in time momentarily...

...until Tidus broke the ice.

"What the fuck kinda question is that?!?!"

He stood up, baggy shorts and wife beater swaying with a nonexistent wind, and glared daggers, no, machetes, at the newly deemed 'evil one.' "That's not REAL! Did you MAKE that up because I'm pretty damn sure it's not REAL!!!"

Ziggy, Damien, Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Wakka, and Cloud stared at him blankly. Ziggy spoke up. "Symptoms include bursts of unexplained anger, aggression, twitching eyes, and...irritability about things that don't pertain to said person."

The dam broke. The group now named 'The Heroes' (even though they are the ones that caused this mess in the first place) burst out in fits of riotous laughter. Sora clutched his stomach while wiping tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes, Selphie covered her face with her hands while arching her back, Cloud shook his head with a look of triumph on his face, Damien pointed at Tidus and laughed at him directly, and simultaneously, Kairi, Wakka, and Ziggy supported each other as they laughed loudly.

The group now named 'The Horny Ones' (and Yuna and Rinoa being 'The Clueless Ones') didn't find the humor in that statement made by the newcomer. It was actually the exact opposite; Riku was mentally torturing Ziggy with a pitchfork, Tidus was mentally torturing Ziggy by cutting off his arms and sewing them back on just to cut them off again, Leon was inconspicuously staring at Cloud, who was lifting his shirt to show tender flesh, and Yuna and Rinoa looked at each other in confusion, obviously left out of the loop. Riku and Tidus headed over to 'The Heroes', flipped Ziggy an obscene gesture that only consisted of one finger, and stood in front of the laughing bunch. "I don't see why you guys are taking offense to this," Sora breathed out when Riku opened his mouth to speak. "What we were talking about didn't concern you at all so what's the problem?"

'The Heroes' as well as 'The Horny Ones' silenced to hear the answers of the two boys. Meanwhile, Riku dealt with an inner battle. Damnit! There is no problem is there? We aren't suppose to know...well, I guess acting like nothing is wrong with a little bit of extra charm will help not hurt, right?

Flashing his most dazzling smile, Riku plopped down right next to Selphie. "No problem."

He mentally congratulated himself for the flicker of lust that passed through Sora's eyes.

Tidus caught on as well and did the same except towards Selphie. "Yup! No problem at all."

He mentally congratulated himself when Selphie bit her lip and took a deep breath. The rest of 'The Horny Ones' and 'The Clueless Ones' made their way over as well.

"Guys!!" Damien shouted while standing up. "I have the greatest idea ever!!"

"I think I know what he's going to suggest," Kairi said playfully. She put two fingers on each temple as if she was reading his mind. "You are going to suggest.... Truth or DARE!!"

While Damien sulked and glared at 'the girl who stole his idea AND his man,' the three groups did something at the same time:

The Heroes - grinned at each other wickedly while rubbing their hands together in anticipation

The Horny Ones - smirked at each other while mentally plotting devious plans

The Confused Ones - squealed in delight...unbeknownst of the showdown

"Alright guys! Ready to play?"

The three groups looked at each other before answering. "Oh, yes!"

[][][]

The twelve teenagers sat in one large circle, the air filled with excited whispers. It was around 9:00, and the sky was mixed with hues of blue, purple, red and orange from the sunset. Earlier they had decided to meet back here before going their separate ways; Sora, Selphie, Cloud, Kairi, Wakka, Damien and Ziggy back to the hideaway and Riku, Tidus, Leon, Yuna and Rinoa back to Leon's house. It was now time to play the game, and both teams had more than enough time...

...for preparation...

...and for strategy.

Let the games begin.

"Ok!!" Damien yelled after blowing his whistle especially loud in Leon's ear. "Since it was my idea [he glared at Kairi], I think I should go first."

No one made any objections, so Damien walked around the circle, eyeing each person he passed. When he reached Sora, he stopped. "Truth or dare, O Crazed One?"

Sora glared at Damien for the nickname, but nevertheless, he answered while looking at Riku. "Let's start this game off right, shall we? Dare."

Damien smiled wickedly. "I dare you to make out with Cloud for ten minutes."

A blanket of hushed silence fell over the group as Sora and Cloud made eye contact. The nonverbal message was simple: Let's make em' hungry!

Although the urge to pound Damien into the ground was there, Riku merely looked at Sora with a bored expression on his face. Sora didn't even so much sneak a glance in his direction as he headed over to Cloud. Kneeling down, Sora pulled Cloud forward before settling himself in said boy's lap. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, took a deep breath, then covered Cloud's lips with his own.

The silence was broken by catcalls from Damien and Selphie as well as growls of anger from Riku and Leon.

But Sora ignored all the noise. He focused solely on the being he was making out with, imagining it was Riku instead of Cloud. He imagine petal soft lips that put his own to shame, lithe but built figure from blitzball, equally soft silver hair and piercing sea green eyes boring into his own...

The imagery was so great that he pressed himself against Cloud more fiercely, kisses more demanding, more intense than they were before. He felt Cloud tense before relaxing back into the flow of the kisses, and he knew for sure that Cloud was imagining his lover as well. He felt himself be placed on the sand and broke the kiss momentarily to look up at Cloud. Before he knew it, lips covered his own once more and hands roamed his body. His body went on autopilot; he arched at the touches and let out a moan before wrapping his arms more tightly around Cloud's neck.

"Time!"

Cloud left one more lingering kiss before looking up at Damien, who was drooling shamelessly at the sight before him. Sora sat up and scoffed. "Boy Voyeur strikes again!"

The group seemed to laugh hesitantly because of the anger and lust that rolled off of Riku and Leon in waves. Damien noticed and laughed loudly. "Relax, Ri, you're turn will be coming up."

Riku only snorted in response while crossing his arms. His lips were set in a thin, tight line, and his eyes glowed albeit dangerously.

Sora would have been scared if he were not so bent on revenge.

"Ok, Sora, it's your turn."

"Alright."

Sora looked around before his gaze landed on Leon. "Truth or dare, Leon?"

"Dare."

"I dare you act like a chicken."

The dare itself didn't seem like that big of a deal, but since everyone knew the Stone Statue of Destiny Islands, this was certainly a huge deal.

A huge deal indeed.

The group laughed loudly; some out of satisfaction, some out of finding humor out of other people's misfortune, and some out of the sheer ridiculousness of that dare.

Sighing loudly and having enough pride to not back down, Leon stood up, tucked his hands in his armpits, and flapped while moving around the circle. His face was set in an emotionless mask while his body moved comically from one end of the circle to the next. The group was laughing so hard, no sound came out. Damien took out a video camera - where it came from, we will never know - and videotaped the whole scene, shaking with laughter as he did. He didn't hang around Leon that much at all, but he knew that this was a once and a lifetime deal.

Leon stopped, face tinged pink from embarrassment, and took his place back in the circle. He waited for the group to die down before speaking. "Truth or dare, Yuna?"

"Umm, dare!"

"…I dare you to write your name on Tidus' stomach...with your tongue."

The group gasped. Since when did Leon suggest naughty, yet erotic things?!

Selphie seethed with anger, but Kairi took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Selphie flashed her a grateful smile, but turned around to glare at Yuna, who was making her way over to Tidus. He lifted his shirt enthusiastically, and she knelt down, looking at him bashfully.

The urge to once again pin her in a headlock settled in the pit of Selphie's stomach.

Sticking out her tongue, Yuna started on his left side and slowly created a 'Y.' Tidus' groan was heard throughout the area, and Kairi was forced to wrap her legs around Selphie's waist to keep her from killing Yuna. Literally.

When Yuna finished with the 'A,' she leaned back and smiled with triumph while making her way back to her seat. Tidus looked dazed, Selphie looked pissed, and Kairi looked as if she couldn't hold Selphie back anymore.

Cloud and Sora came to the rescue.

"Ok...Rinoa! Truth or dare?"

"...Truth?"

Cloud snickered. Ha! The bitch is boring!!

"Ok...what person in this group do you want to have sex with the most and why?"

'The Heroes' and 'The Horny Ones' already knew the answer; it's Leon.

"...Well...there's two people..."

...Now that got everyone's attention.

"...Sora and Cloud..."

...That REALLY got everyone's attention.

"Huh?!" Damien yelled, voicing everyone's opinion. "Why the fuck would you want to get it on with those two?!?!"

Sora and Cloud glared at Damien.

"Well...Sora is just so adorable and h-he makes that noise when he's kissed..."

Sora flushed while Riku snorted once more.

"...And when Cloud slapped me...the look in his eyes...fucking hot...also...that slap felt pretty good and ---"

"WHOA!!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!" Damien screamed while subsequently dropping to the ground, covering his ears, and rolling in the sand. "MOVING ON, PLEASE!!"

Rinoa turned crimson this time. "Truth or dare, Selphie?"

She brought her right hand up to stroke her chin in a thinking position. "Truth!"

"Who do you hate the most?"

"Well that's easy. I hate--"

[BOOM]

The group looked to the skies to see lightning flash. Rain came in torrents onto them and as soon as the first drop hit, the group scattered. Damien, not at all fazed by the rain, screamed, "Meet us here tomorrow at noon! No later, no sooner! We WILL finish this game!!"

With that he ran in the direction of 'The Heroes.'

[][][]

Finished! Once again I apologize for the delay. Now that I'm almost finished with finals, I will be updating more frequently. Stay tuned!

MercuryGoddess


	7. Day Four

_[Author Notes]:_ Hello all! We have finally reached the conclusion of the Truth and Dare game. This is the longest installment of Self-Control so I hope you enjoy it. Read it! Love it! Review it! Here it is: Chapter Seven - Day Four.  
  
_[Special Thanks To]:_ Cherokey, Uzumaki-sama, inumoon3, xXNotHeartlessXx, shadow-seraph, angelicattie, kawaiidark, PyroBaka, Tama-Kistune, Sapphire, BadLuckShuichi, evilgoddess1990, Aoi Nikko, Rinoki Rio, RinHikari, Junsui-san, Super Yan, Joonie, crazyanime chick696 (x2), Chaos, darkreality11, myredraincoat, Blue Eyed Angel2, Lightdemondarkangel, DragonDame57, camigirl4k3, KhaosFlamez, music nimf, Sugar Goose, lICKmAIbAllZ, Riku and Sora Forever, Vash's Girl, AivaKitty, SuperSaraMoon, Kreyana, virgo-of-swords, Aki the 13th Gung ho Gun, daea, Natsu-Aoki, DW fanatic, babymar-mar (x3), Caffine High, Schnapple-puff, Heaven's Coin, Tiduslvr and CrimsonTears!  
  
_[Disclaimer]:_ If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
_[Warnings]:_ This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
_[Rating]:_ Rated R for future sexual situations and language  
  
_[Reminder]_  
  
"..............." Means talking  
  
(...............) Means author notes  
  
.............. Means an action  
  
.............. Means thinking  
  
'...............' Means past sayings  
  
............. Means a place  
  
_Self-Control  
Chapter Seven - Day Four  
_  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the very pinnacle of the thick, suffocating sexual tension. It is now the second and final part of the highly anticipated 'Truth and Dare' game, started by the lovable Heroes, the unique Confused Ones, and the devilish Horny Ones. Selphie Tilmett was the last daree."  
  
"Daree?" Ziggy asked with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
It was a beautiful day - like always - on Destiny Islands, but the morning was particularly stunning; the sun was shining, the ocean was calm, the sky was a pale blue, and the twelve teenagers were rived up with energy for the conclusion of the game. They sat in their assigned seats, and Damien, who deemed himself the master of this game, took residence in the middle of the circle. He was especially exciting. Some interesting things were going to happen today...if not because of the others, because of him. "Selphie, you were asked who you hated the most and why. Please continue."  
  
Selphie cleared her throat loudly and glared at Yuna. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night because her every attempt to get some rest was plague by dreams of Yuna putting her disgusting tongue on her boyfriend's stomach. Not only was she cranky, she was pissed, and she was known for her extremes. On one end of the spectrum, she was extremely happy. On the other, extremely pissed.  
  
She was the Queen, and she decided that today, everyone would feel her wrath.  
  
"I hate that bitch over there!"  
  
No one was surprised. The group watched her, bored expressions unwavering.  
  
"Wanna know why?! [The group nodded with fake enthusiasm] Cause she's been trying to steal MY boyfriend ever since I got with him!" She made her voice unattractively high. "Oh look at me! I'm so pretty and helpless so I need to suck every cock I see for attention!!"  
  
The entire group was surprised at Selphie's crude remark. Yuna gasped loudly and stood up, balling her hands into fists. "I am not a whore! I don't...DO...stuff like that! Eww, why would I put my mouth on that anyways?!"  
  
Damien snorted. "Well, there goes my interest for the girl."  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm too pure to do stuff like that yet I try to molest other girl's boyfriends because I am a bitch, bitch, bitch!!"  
  
Yuna stared at Selphie for a moment before she burst into tears, sinking into the ground and the embrace of Rinoa. Tidus stood up from his area and stomped over there, sneered at Selphie, then embraced the crying girl. Selphie sat on the ground and threw her head up in the air. "You wanted the truth. I told you."  
  
'The Heroes' sweat dropped.   
  
"Well," Damien said after he laughed nervously. "Selphie, choose someone."  
  
Selphie looked to Riku. "Riku, truth or dare?"  
  
Riku yawned and stretched sexily, showing Sora taut muscles. He inconspicuously wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "Dare."  
  
Selphie smirked evilly. "I dare you to give Sora a striptease. And you can't stop until I tell you, but it will most likely be until you're naked."  
  
When talking of teams and playing to win, one does not expect their fellow teammate to go against them. The matter could even be treated as apocalyptic. Like it is...  
  
Now.  
  
Sora - "WHAT?!"  
  
Ziggy - "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"  
  
Cloud - "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SORA'S ON YOUR TEAM!"  
  
Damien - "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE BOY?"  
  
Wakka - "THAT SUCKS, YA?"  
  
'The Heroes' glared at Wakka. He mumbled an apology. Sora stared at Selphie, who was currently talking to Kairi in hushed whispers. He saw her give Selphie a small CD, his fingers curling into a fist. Kairi was in on the scam...They were planning on doing this all along. He remembered vaguely that they were chatting in the corner of Cloud's hideaway last night, but he thought it was about mundane girl stuff. He never figured Selphie would be this clever...  
  
As if she sensed that she was the current object of his thoughts, Selphie looked up and met his angry gaze. He mouthed 'How could you?' and the only response she mouthed back was, 'I want Tidus.' She ended the silent conversation by shifting her amused gaze over to Riku, who just stood up and began walking over to Sora. 'The Heroes' were still in outrage and went as far as to distance themselves from the traitor.   
  
"Now guys, it's just a dare."  
  
The heads of the group swiveled to the owner of the voice as he sauntered over in front of Sora. Riku flashed another dazzlingly smile. "What Selphie dared doesn't concern you personally at all so what's the problem?" he said, copying the very words Sora said earlier. Sora's eyes narrowed at the recognition.   
  
He should have know that would come back to bite him in the ass.  
  
Two hands were placed on his shoulders, and Sora looked back to see one of Cloud's hands on his right shoulder and one of Ziggy's hands on his other shoulder. Damien had walked over to his side and leaned over next to his ear. "Just think of something utterly nasty and this should be a piece of cake."   
  
Sora looked at him blankly, knowing full well that his sexual frustration wouldn't allow him not to be aroused by a naked Riku. Damien's face scrunched up in thought. His eyes widened as he snapped his fingers. "Think of Principal Tanaka in a leather bustier with belts attaching to a matching thong!!"  
  
Repulsed, Sora threw his hand over his mouth as he was going to throw up. Damien clapped his on the back and grinned. "That would stop the Popsicle from dripping don't ya think?"  
  
"Are you guys finished?"  
  
Sora glared at his boyfriend, cursing him for being sexy without even knowing it. The commanding tone that clearly defined the question was such a turn on.  
  
Damien backed up. He personally couldn't wait till Riku took it all off. It's been years since he saw him naked, and he definitely wanted to know how much Riku had grown..."Let the strip began!"  
  
At the phrase, Riku put on his best innocent look, but Sora knew better. To those who weren't close to Riku, they would see an angel, whose every intention was purely for the common good of others. To close friends, it was the look of a mischievous angel who had something up his sleeve. To Sora...  
  
It was the look of a fallen angel who had a full-blown scheme lurking in the depths of his cruel, sadistic mind.  
  
Sora shook his head. He always did fall for the bad guys.  
  
The whispers amongst the group halted as music drifted through the air, coming from Kairi's left side. It sounded like elevator music, but everyone knows better.  
  
It was that music from the cheap porno movies that come on at three in the morning.   
  
Riku started to slowly gyrate his hips to the beat, his fingers ghosting over the hems of his hunter green sleeveless turtleneck. He grabbed them and raised them; gaze still locked on Sora's, just enough to show his lowest pack of abs. His hips were still moving to the beat as he inched closer and pulled the shirt higher and higher. He let one hand travel down to his navel and back up, eliciting a moan from, not one, but three people.  
  
Sora would have castrated them if wasn't so enthralled.  
  
Where DID Riku learn how to strip?  
  
Instantly recognizing Sora's moan from the rest, Riku licked his lips and caused his own breath to hitch as he tweaked one of his nipples. He inched even closer to Sora and pulled the turtleneck off completely. Dropping down to the sand gracefully, Riku crawled the remaining distance to his boyfriend like a predator stalking his prey, grabbed one of Sora's hands and placed the turtleneck in it, never breaking his gaze. He watched in silent satisfaction as Sora blatantly checked him out; his eyes became half-lidded with overwhelming lust, body rigid with desire, and breathing coming in short, heavy pants.  
  
It took all of his self-control to not pounce on Sora and have his wicked way with him right there on the beach. In front of everyone else. Unadulterated desire for revenge was keeping the striptease going.   
  
Riku leaned in until he was mere inches apart from Sora's cherry lips before he dragged a finger from Sora's collarbone to the tip of his chin. The touch was almost too much for Sora, for the five second touch literally left a burning trail in its wake. He closed his eyes immediately and struggled to regulate his breathing while gritting his teeth. Riku let his finger linger on Sora's chin longer than necessary before recoiling back and rubbing his hands sexily all over his body. He finally let them rest at the button of his jeans, which he took extra time unbuttoning to prolong the tease. He threw his head back as if he were in the throes of passion and unzipped his jeans. Unable to take it anymore, Riku lifted his head to watch Sora's reaction once more and almost shattered his self-control. Sora had a partially formed fist in his mouth; his breath not longer short and heavy, but long and shuddery. His unoccupied hand lay in his lap, balled in a fist to cover his rising problem, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. The younger boy appeared as if he was trying to look away, but couldn't because of unseen forces. It was almost as if they were back in their bedroom and Riku was giving him a private show, only this time two things weren't happening:  
  
1. Sora wasn't ripping his pants off with his teeth   
  
And...  
  
2. Sora wasn't laughing with a seductive, but genuinely happy smile on his face.  
  
Right now, Sora looked positively miserable.   
  
Riku knew without a doubt he felt the same way Sora was looking, but he was always better at schooling his features than Sora was...  
  
Deciding to pick up the pace, Riku stripped off his pants and earned several moans, gasps, and guttural sounds that was a hybrid of both. He was only wearing tight black boxer briefs that cut off high above his knees, and although he was blessed with not having an erection at the moment, he still felt highly embarrassed.   
  
However his feelings of embarrassment flew out the window when he heard Sora's muffled gasp and moan.   
  
Riku conjured up all of the memories of the last four days - how Sora ran away from him in his house, leaving him naked and forced to wait for his mother, how Sora ran away from him at the movie theater, how Sora partially succumbed to his advancements, how Sora MADE the stupid bet in the first place - and he took those memories and mustered up all of his anger, sadness, sexual frustration, and confusion that he felt and used it to fuel the courage to strip down completely.  
  
In front of his group of friends and current walking wet dream.  
  
With new fervor, Riku shook his hips sensually right in front of Sora's face before dipping down and leaning into Sora's ear. "I am going to fuck you so hard." The strangled moan from Sora was encouragement to continue. "I'm going to tie you to the bed, lick you in places you didn't know you had, bite you in those very same places, then flip you around and fuck you so hard, the only syllables you'll be able to say are the ones from my name, and just when you think you've reached the end of your sanity from an overload of orgasmic bliss, I'm gonna do it all over again."  
  
He stood back up and brought the hem of his tight boxers briefs, down enough to see the defined yet delicate curve of his hipbones, tossing his long silver hair to the side while eyeing Sora. The color had drained from his boyfriend's face as he shakily zipped down the zipper from the white hoodie he had on.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Riku stopped instantly and turned to Selphie, whose gaze was fixed solely on the panting, shaking spiky-haired boy. "Your dare is finished."  
  
Without missing a beat, Riku grabbed his clothes and headed back to his end of the circle. He plopped down on the sand and began to put his clothes back on when he spotted several stares:   
  
Leon stared at him with something akin to surprise, his stormy blue/gray eyes raking over Riku's figure briefly.  
  
Tidus stared at him in curiosity as he cocked his head to the side in quiet questioning.  
  
Yuna and Rinoa stared at him with hunger; drool gathering in the corner of their mouths.  
  
Cloud stared at him in wonder, trying in vain to see Riku's ass.  
  
Kairi and Ziggy stared at him with slight sympathy, occasionally looking at Sora as well.  
  
Selphie stared at him with amusement, her wrath not yet fulfilled, but a great deal because of that display.  
  
Sora stared at him with animalistic lust and craving, almost giving into the urge to let Riku fuck him silly.  
  
Damien stared at him with all of the above.   
  
And Wakka stared because everyone else was doing it.  
  
Riku rolled his eyes. "It's mine turn, isn't it?"  
  
The question broke most of the stares - excluding Sora and Damien - and the group nodded. "Alright, then. Leon, truth or dare?"  
  
Leon crossed his arms. "Dare."  
  
Riku stifled a grin. "I dare you to buy pants with the ass cut out and wear them all day."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Leon stood up and began to walk toward the hidden path that leads the group to the secluded area. Automatically the entire group stood up and began to follow him.   
  
Except Sora and Damien.  
  
Damien heard every word Riku whispered in Sora's ear, and what Riku said shook him up. His relationship with Riku must have rub off on him because that was definitely something he would say. But Riku?  
  
Riku was domineering, but not like THAT.  
  
That had to be the sexiest, most brilliant, make-ya-cum-on-the-spot speech he had ever heard. Ever. He almost felt sorry for Sora, since the boy was nothing but a quivering bundle of desire already. The striptease would have been enough and then Riku said that...how was he surviving? Damien looked down. Sora was staring straight ahead, eyes uncharacteristically wide, lips swollen from being bitten several times, hair messier than the norm. He had the 'kissed thoroughly' look but everyone knows he hasn't been kissed in days.  
  
Trying to lighten the mood, Damien said, "...Well, that was one hell of a striptease, huh?"  
  
Sora turned to him, eyes consumed in blue enraged fire.  
  
Damien gulped.  
  
Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say right now.  
  
---  
  
Leon stopped his brisk walk, and almost made the nine people trailing behind him collide into one another. He sighed and looked at the store name, Entertainment 4 All, and stepped inside, ignoring the laughs from the gang. He walked straight passed the voluptuous women at the desk and headed straight to the pants area. The others took there time looking around the store. "Can I help any of you?"  
  
The woman had long chocolate hair down past her knees, held by a red tie at the tip, and deep crimson eyes. He tight black mini shirt was held with suspenders, and she had on a tight white sleeveless top that cut off right under her voluptuous bosom; a name tag that said "Tifa" was pinned over her right breast. Burgundy fingerless gloves adorned her hands with matching boots. Selphie immediately disliked the woman in front of her; Tidus was staring way too much for her liking. "Well, Tifa, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
  
Tifa looked taken aback before she laughed loudly. "I'm 18."  
  
Selphie cursed under her breath.   
  
Tidus glared at Selphie and proceeded to talk to Tifa. Selphie strained to hear what they were talking about, but as she got closer, they moved more out of hearing range. Kairi grabbed her arm before she followed them to the back. "Let it go, Selphie."  
  
Selphie wrenched her arm away from the auburn-haired girl and glared at her weakly. "Easy for you to say," she hissed. "You're not on this stupid bet."  
  
Kairi only shrugged while wrapping an arm around Selphie's shoulder, steering her outside. "Let's head back. It looks like Leon got the pants."  
  
Indeed he did because he walked out of the dressing room, ass for all to see, and went to the counter. He cursed loudly, swung his hip to one side and put a hand on said hip, looking frustrated embarrassed and annoyed. "Where is that damn woman?"  
  
While the gang laughed at the tight black leather pants with the butt cut out, there was one person who could not laugh. His jaw was open, slack, and his eyes widened to a massive degree. He tried to speak, but nothing except the words, 'Oh sweet Zeus, strike me down now for this misfortune' came out in mass of incoherent mumble. He was pretty sure he had a hard on right now, but didn't particularly care who saw because of the treasure before him.  
  
It took every single last shred of self-control - and self-preservation - to not fall to his knees and worship the god before him.  
  
Leon's ass.  
  
He walked closer in a delirious haze, hand outstretched towards that fine chuck of succulent meat, unable to resist the urge any longer.   
  
He had to cope a feel.  
  
Just one squeeze would make him immortal!  
  
"Hi, how can I help you?"  
  
Tifa came from the back room with Tidus in tow. She immediately recognized the pants and came around to see the back. She took a sharp breath. "Nice ass."  
  
The delirious haze was banished, replaced with the cold stunning reality that other people will be able to see his treasure. He decided to make it known now that Leon, and his beautiful, magnificent ass, was his.  
  
And his ALONE.  
  
Gliding forward with eerie grace and skill, he grabbed one of the suspenders that was connected to Tifa's mini skirt and pulled it towards him. "That ass is mine," he growled, sapphire eyes glinting dangerously. "I am the sole worshipper of that ass. It's mine, I tell you, MINE. If you so much blink in the direction of that ass, I will gouge out those pretty red eyes of yours and feed it to you one by one!!"  
  
With one last warning growl, he pushed her away, put a twenty-dollar bill on the counter, then grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him out the store. "That goes for the rest of you too!"  
  
The others followed, silently shaking with laughter at the terrified expression on Tifa's face.  
  
---  
  
"Sora, I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Doesn't cut it."  
  
"I'm dying, Sora!! This sun is killing me!! ARGH!!"  
  
"Not buying it."  
  
"Please please please with Riku on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
The group arrived in time for this conversation and were no hanging back to watch Sora talk to...a mysterious voice. It sounded like Damien's, but where was it coming from?  
  
Yuna and Rinoa decided to find out so they stepped forward and looked over Sora's slumped shoulders to see Damien's head.  
  
Only Damien's head.  
  
Being the 'Confused Ones,' they screamed and didn't grasp the concept that Damien had been buried up to his head in the sand. Everyone rushed forward and immediately relaxed at the sight.   
  
"I'm serious, Sora! Please release me from the bounds that take away my freedom!!"  
  
Sora rolled his eyes at the exaggerated plea. Everyone else laughed. "Fine."  
  
He started to dig Damien out while everyone else got situated back in his or her respective spots. Leon spoke up once Damien had been dug and everyone was sitting down. "Tidus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to come up with the most romantic speech and say it to Selphie."  
  
'The Horny Ones' mentally congratulated themselves. It was a good plan since everyone knew how much Selphie was a hopeless. Their goal is simple: help each other get laid and break the bet. Although, 'The Heroes' seem to have that exact same agenda on their list now...  
  
Tidus stood up from his spot and walked over to Selphie. With a bow, he outstretched his hand. "Selphie, my love, will you join me for a Midsummer Night's Waltz?"  
  
Mesmerized by her boyfriend's knight in shining armor demeanor, she took the outstretched and curtsied, imagining herself in a splendid ballroom with a flowing golden dress. As much as she tried to ignore the imagery and convince herself that this was nothing but a dare, the images of Tidus in an all white tuxedo clouded her mind as she swept off her feet and brought close to his body. They danced in perfect sync for a few moments before Tidus began his speech. "How I have lived this long without your warmth and compassion is a miracle in itself, my love. What a joy it is to have you by my side, listening to my aspirations and insecurities. You are the air I breathe, the nourishment I need, and the one person who outshines the very gods themselves with your radiant beauty."  
  
Selphie sighed dreamily as Tidus brought her closer. "Without you, I would be lost in a downward spiral of unbreakable struggles, forever lost to grasping the irresistible comforts and opportunities of life. My one and only, you have brought heaven on earth and I am forever in your debt."  
  
He dipped her low, and their lips were mere inches apart. Selphie stared into his cerulean eyes, entranced at the way they held so much sincerity. It was almost as if he wasn't faking at all. "Selphie Tilmett, I love you."  
  
Her heart stopped beating as she continued to stare into her boyfriend's eyes. She could tell; he meant every word that he said.   
  
And he told her that he loved her.  
  
They never said it out loud for fear of rejection, but she was certain of his feelings and undying devotion to her and her alone. She had never felt so happy and lightheaded in her life...  
  
...Well, maybe when she was drunk, but that's a different story.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Tidus' almost fearful expression broke out into a sparkling smile. He leaned forward to claim her lips, but the sudden applause from the 'Oh-So-Confused Ones' broke the trance. He leaned back and brought Selphie back on her feet, having the good graces to look sheepish. Selphie was still in her dreamy state as she separated from her love, which prompted an enthusiastic hug from Kairi. Tidus sat down as well, the radiant smile still on his face, and turned to Leon and Riku, who were nodding, obviously impressed.  
  
"Damien."  
  
The silverish-blond haired boy, who was fixing his sand-covered hair into a neat ponytail while checking out Ziggy, looked up and smirked. "Dare, my 'Knight in Shining Armor.'"  
  
Tidus blushed at the nickname. "I dare you to run naked through the girl's locker room at the end of the beach."  
  
'The Heroes' as well as the 'The Horny Ones' groaned. Didn't Tidus know he was an exhibitionist as well as a voyeur?  
  
Damien dropped the hair tie and stared at Tidus shamelessly, causing said boy to cock his head to the side questioningly.   
  
It seemed that Tidus really didn't know.  
  
Fool.  
  
"WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!"  
  
Damien stripped immediately and thrust the bundle of clothes in Ziggy's lap. Naked, he ran over to Tidus, dropped in his lap and gave him a passionate kiss, earning collective gasps from the twelve teenagers. He broke the kiss and ran towards the girl's locker room.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tidus, you're shaking."   
  
Everyone turned to Sora. He clutched his sides as he laughed out loud, temporarily forgetting the threat - no, promise - Riku told him. Tidus was indeed shaking; the color drained from his face and his hands were shaking in his lap. He looked crazed and frightened - it was a humorous sight. Everyone joined in on the laughter.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK"  
  
"WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T HURT YOU UNLESS YOU ASK ME TO! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
The group fell silent again.   
  
---  
  
Damien came back with several bruises, bite marks, and burning red handprints. But he was smiling the brightest anyone had seen him smile in a long time, which brought up one important question.   
  
Was he a masochist as well?  
  
Grabbing the bundle and beginning to dress, Damien looked at Ziggy. "Truth or Dare?" he asked in a singsong voice.  
  
Ziggy stood up. "Dare!!"  
  
Damien smirked. "Then use that big tongue of yours, comrade! Use it to your liking on Sora!! As Sora said, work your miracles!!"  
  
Sora rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat. For the love of all things bright and holy, couldn't they just leave him alone?!?!  
  
With unreasonable pep, Ziggy grabbed Sora by the collar and threw him in the middle of the circle. He straddled his knees pulled up the hoodie to show his navel. He flicked his tongue across his lips to show everyone just how big his tongue is. 'The Heroes' were not surprised, but 'The Horny Ones' were a different story.  
  
Tidus - "Holy Mother of Pearl!! That thing is huge!!  
  
Leon - "...Damn."  
  
Riku - "Sora said it works miracles? How the fuck would he know?!"  
  
Yuna - "Oh my..."  
  
Rinoa - "Miracles indeed!"  
  
Damien jumped high in the air. "GO!"  
  
Ziggy plunged his tongue in Sora's navel and proceeded to...well, make out with Sora's stomach. Sora himself took in a sharp breath. Riku had never done that before...  
  
Thrusting his tongue in and out, Ziggy moaned, wrapped his arm around Sora's waist and brought the younger boy closer, almost laughing in delight at the possessive growl Riku let slip. He deemed himself on Sora's team so he wasn't going to stop until he got a moan out of Sora. He also heard the speech Riku gave to Sora, and it was a cardinal rule that friends help each other get laid. Plain and simple. He took the hands gripping his short black hair as encouragement and went faster and faster. He heard Sora try in vain to regulate his breathing - be that as it may, it didn't help in the slightest since one, he was so sexually frustrated he could burst, two, he had never experience this before and every flick of that tongue since sparks down to his groin, and three, it just felt oh-so-wonderful. Being the hormonal seventeen-year-old boy that he was, Sora was fighting a losing battle.  
  
So he let it out; the most needful and loudest moan yet. Ziggy stopped abruptly at the moan and grinned at Sora, whose eyes were currently closed, mouth wide open with short heavy pants, body writhing with barely restrained desire. It was a damn shame that he was taken.  
  
Ziggy stood up and bounded over to Damien. "How'd I do?" he whispered as he sat down with his blonde-haired companion.   
  
"I will require your services after this game is over."  
  
Ziggy laughed while glancing over at the molest-able boy and his boyfriend. Sora was lying down in Kairi's lap, whispering in her ear while Riku was glaring directly at him. He flashed him a Cheshire Cat grin and turned back to Damien. "Mission Accomplished."  
  
They high-fived. "Alright, Cloud, spill your beans and make it clean or don't be nerdy and make it dirty?"  
  
"Well, I can't be nerdy so let's make it dirty."  
  
"Sweet! I dare you to act like the Baywatch blonde coming out the water."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes, but mentally kissed Ziggy. Last night they discussed the weakness of their partner, and the one thing that always turned Leon on was wet Cloud. That was the main reason why he had to sneak and take a shower without Leon; they wouldn't leave the shower if they took it together. "Fine, fine."  
  
He felt Leon's eyes on him as he ran to the ocean while taking off his shirt. He jumped in, mentally cursing himself for not preparing for the extreme coldness, and brought his head back, letting the crystal water drops reflect in the bright sun. He looked to Leon and locked eyes with him while sensuously running towards him and licking his lips. He tossed his hair to the side and raked his fingers through it, taking a moment to pause and strike a pose. Laughter erupted from the group and he felt himself smiling at this ridiculous dare, but continued it anyhow. Unbuttoning his pants and folding the top over the zipping, he let his hand stray over the lower part of his abdomen, eyes still locked on Leon, and brush across the tiny path of hair that descended below his boxers.   
  
A mental victory dance was carried out when he saw Leon's eyes rest on the trail.  
  
He finally reached the group and bowed when the group clapped. "Kairi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Cloud sat down in his spot and looked over to Kairi. "If you could go out with anyone here, who would you go out with and why?"  
  
The group listened on in interest. Ever since Sora and Kairi broke up, Kairi hadn't gone back into the dating scene. She always claimed she was content with watching 'you guys ruin your lives,' but it could be said that she wished she had a boyfriend or someone to spend her time with while the others were together. Kairi blushed. "Wakka."  
  
...  
  
"Really, ya?!"  
  
She nodded. "You're really nice and talented." She bent her head to hide her increasing blush. "Good-looking too."  
  
...  
  
Sora stifled a laugh, Leon looked mildly disgusted, Yuna and Rinoa stared at Kairi blankly, questioning her taste in men, Selphie squealed in delight, Riku faked indifference although he was happy her answer wasn't Sora, Damien and Ziggy shrugged, and Cloud wasn't surprised since he caught them glancing at each other every five minutes throughout the game.   
  
Kairi broke the silence. "Wakka, truth or dare?"  
  
"...Truth."  
  
"If you could go out with anyone here, who would you go out with and why?"  
  
"...You cuz ya beautiful and smart."  
  
They both blushed.   
  
"Well," Damien said standing up and brushing off his clothes. "That's the end of the game. They were the last people to go."  
  
Everyone stood up and once again began to divide. 'The Heroes' were now facing 'The Horny Ones' and 'The Confused Ones.' No one really knew what to do now since the game was over. Yuna and Rinoa broke the silence. "Well, it's been...interesting. See you guys later."  
  
Throwing one last glare at Selphie, the two girls headed to the path and disappeared in the overabundance of foliage. "Umm," Sora started as he shifted from foot to foot. "See ya later."  
  
The groups said their hesitant goodbyes and parted.   
  
---  
  
Sora, Cloud, and Selphie ended back where they started: a lone table near the shade of the Seaside Shack. Although Sora was still pissed at Selphie for her blunt betrayal, he still needed some people to be with since Riku temporarily kicked him out the house. When he asked why, the only thing his silver-haired boyfriend said was 'for reasons that don't concern you,' and he would have protested, but Riku brought up Ziggy so he refrained from doing so.   
  
And here he was, miserable, drinking Coke with his best enemies and watching the sun go down. He could think of a billion other ways to spend his time that all dealt with his silver-haired god.   
  
It sucked.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora, Selphie, and Cloudie."  
  
All of the miserable sex-deprived friends looked up at the call of their name to see Damien and Ziggy holding a video camera. They decided to disappear after the game...  
  
"One of you has lost the bet!!!"  
  
Sora, Selphie, and Cloud looked to each other.   
  
---  
  
Finished! With a cliffhanger! Muwahaha. Next chapter you will find out who lost the bet first and what exactly happened. There's only three more chapters left till the end, and then I will post an epilogue. Stay tuned!  
  
-MercuryGoddess- 


	8. Day Five

_Author Notes:_ Uhh...sorry? Tried to make it up to you guys by adding a little sour tang to it...Heh...

_Special Thanks To: _Lightdemondarkangel, Rinoki Rio, crazyanime chick696 (x2), Happo, AkaiUsagi, Uzumaki-sama, kAHiTSayAWkIkay, Vash's Girl, Tama-Kitsune, eclipsed, Sugar Goose, babymar-mar, Duchess of Darkness, Caffine High, Kreyana, DW fanatic, Moonette, Schnapple-puff, evilgoddess1990, tiduslvr, Joonie, music-nimf, yaminakathy, DragonDame57, daea, Keriaku, inumoon3, bahamutshadow, kittykat, oO; Ha Ha!, xXNotHeartlessXx, smile, Discordia-Erebus, skybluebutterfly, fckdawrld666, sephyz bytch, lordkagome, Ushi, Fallen angel named Alan, Miss Ayanami, smily, Blue Eyed Angel2, Puppet in the Corner, KH fanatic, Sorrowful Memory, shady gurl, Black Panther Wolf, jessi, Kukki, cursed-child-of-death, Sora Otaku, Neechi (x2), Willow-189, Johnny-Depp-Luv, Queen of the Paperclips, SilverYami, animegirl171 and animedevil!

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!

_Warnings: _This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!

_Rating:_ Rated R for sexual situations and language

_Reminder_

"..............." Means talking

(...............) Means author notes

.............. Means an action

.............. Means thinking

'...............' Means past sayings

............. Means a place

_Self-Control_

_Chapter Eight - Day Five_

Sora ran down the halls with his heart pounding, sweating profusely, and scared as heck. He had just gotten a phone call saying that there was an emergency at his house, and the last time he went to his house he was kicked out by a cruel Riku. Thinking that Riku was in mortal danger - and also using this as an excuse to get into the house - Sora ran up the staircase of his quaint, little shack, taking two steps at a time, and entered the bedroom.

Navy blue boxer briefs were the only thing his boyfriend had on as he laid sprawled out on the bed.

Switching out of Riku's-hurt! mode into Riku-wants-to-be-ravished-but-I-have-to-get-out-of-here mode, Sora turned around stiffly and tried to exit out of the door that had been slammed shut on his way in. He found himself, however, trapped in the room by the three-fourths naked Riku. It appears that the older boy had other plans for his boyfriend and had promptly sprung off the bed and ran to lock and block the door. A full body scan ensued.

"Hello Sora."

Whether Sora sighed in defeat or moaned at the sexy tenor of Riku's voice was uncertain.

"Hi," he breathed out as he backed away.

Riku inched towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I thought you were in trouble."

Laughing, Riku stopped inching towards Sora and placed his right index finger on his chin, looking up to the ceiling as if in silent contemplation. After a few moments, he looked back down to Sora. "I guess you could say I'm in trouble."

Sora backed all the way to the bed, which made the back of his knees buckle and caused him to plop on the plush bed.

"You see, I've been having a problem...for a few days straight. It won't go away, even after all the methods of trying to get rid of it."

Sora gulped and tried to inconspiciously look Riku's lower areas.

Oh yea, his 'problem' seemed to be getting bigger.

Jeez, he missed dealing with that 'problem.'

He was always a good 'problem-solver' you know, always coming up with good solutions to---

"I was wondering if you would help me, Sora."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sora ran trembling fingers through his hair and tried to look away from silver-haired boy in front of him. He actually covered his face with his hands and practiced inhaling and exhaling techniques. "I-I can't...solve...problems..."

He stopped. Inhale. "I..." Exhale. "Really..." Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. "C-Can't..."

"Oh." There was a dejected tone to the reply that cut through Sora more so than anger would have. He risked a chance at looking at Riku and saw an equally dejected expression. The urge to get up, say screw the bet, then screw Riku was so overwhelming that he did stand up, but that was as far as he went.

Then he sat back down at the straightened stance that Riku was now sporting.

Riku swivled on his naked heel, walked to the section of a wall next to the door, and leaned against it with one hand as he sighed with exaggeration. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Sora's sapphire eyes widened. That was the tone he used when he 'promised' to fuck him until he only knew his name.

Oh.

Shit.

Another exaggerated sigh. "You've forced me, Sora, to take matters into my own hands."

Sora stared. What was that supposed to mean?!

Riku turned around, but refrained from moving closer to Sora. His hand looked as if it were playing with his navel in a distracted, almost nervous, motion, but Sora knew better.

That motion was carefully crafted.

It moved lower, still moving in that same distracted motion, until it reached the waistband of the boxer briefs. The hand stopped. Sora stopped breathing. Time stopped. Hell, everything just _STOPPED_!

"I'm just...going to have to solve it by myself, I guess..."

The hand went under, following the thin trail of silver hair that disappeared under the shorts, moving slower, but still in that distracted motion. Riku moaned softly. Sora moaned loudly and tried to break the transfixed gaze he had on that damn hand.

He couldn't.

It was futile.

The battle was lost.

Unable to have his hand that close to his 'problem' without trying to solve it, Riku took hold of himself. He shuddered and leaned back against the wall. Long, but achingly slow strokes was his pace, and almost as soon as he set it, he began to arch off the wall. His silver hair began to cling the sides of his face and his lips parted, his tongue occasionally darting out to wet dry lips. "Sora..." he breathed out.

Said boy answered the call.

This bet had gone on long enough. Four days was long enough, right?

Right?!?

Springing off the bed with lust-created grace, Sora did three things simulteanously: one, he pinned Riku to the wall; two, he took Riku's hand out of his boxers; and three, he forced his lips onto Riku's with animal-like strength. Riku responded immediately and plunged his tongue into Sora's mouth as soon as he opened it to take a breather. Sora moaned - not holding back the intensity of it - and yanked Riku off the wall. Their mouths still attached, they moved as one to the bed and as soon as Riku landed on his back, he flipped them over and pinned Sora to the bed. "What did I promise you, Sora? Tell me."

"To fuck me," he breathed out as he latched on to Riku's neck. "Do it now!"

"I am going to fuck you so hard. You have been a very, very bad boy, Sora."

"Yes! Yes! I deserved to be fucked! Do it now!"

Riku silenced his demands with a passionate kiss and reached into the drawer near the bed to pull out the bottle of lubricant.

---

_**-Day Five ... 11:34 am ... Damien's apartment-**_

Tears cascaded the cinnamon-haired boy's face as he sat the piece of computer paper littered with neat, elegant scrawl down on the kitchen table. He was surrounded by laughter, and instantly felt the need to get up, grab a butcher knife out of the silverware drawer, and scooped out Damien and Ziggy's eyes. Bastards.

"How could you guys DO this to me?!"

"I thought it would make you happy," Damien exclaimed as he scrambled eggs in his 'Kiss the cook's ass' apron. "Hell, that sheet of paper lying there, my friend, is a beautiful piece of art!"

Ziggy nodded in agreement. "He speaks nothing but the truth."

"Why did you cut it off then?!" Sora screamed as he stood up. "If you were going to torture me with scenarios like that, you might as well finish the damn thing?! I mean, do I get fucked properly or what?!?!"

Sora stomped his feet like a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum, causing the two other boys in the kitchen to laugh even harder. With a huff, Sora threw himself down on a nearby chair and mumbled to himself about 'accidentally running over bastards with a pickup truck.'

Ziggy was the first to stop laughing, so he moved behind Sora and placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "We really didn't mean to make you angry, Sora. We made it to say sorry for yesterday."

Sora glared at the two. They should be sorry. Accusations will never be tolerated...

_**-Day Four ... 9:03 pm ... Seaside Shack-**_

"One of you has lost the bet!!!"

Sora, Selphie, and Cloud looked to each other.

"And I know who it is!!!"

Sora, Selphie, and Cloud stared at Damien and Ziggy blankly.

"It was..."

Silence.

"SORA!!!!"

"WHAT!!!???"

Sora stood up abruptly, shocked, pissed, confused, and curious as to how Damien and Ziggy came to that conclusion. Of course he didn't lose the bet! Riku friggin' kicked him out the house and forced him to drink Coke and watch the sunset like a bad actor in a cheesy romance film!

Damien grinned a Chesire Cat grin and crossed his arms as if he won some major war. "You have been caught, O Crazy One! We saw you getting it on with Riku!"

"Oh right, that was what I was doing with my afternoon. Having hot, kinky, monkey sex with my silver-haired god of a boyfriend." The sarcasm dripped from his crude words. "So why pray-tell would I be spending this moment with you idiots if I could be getting molested by him?!"

...Sora had an excellent point.

Ziggy looked to Damien. "Touche."

Damien scowled at his partner in crime. "Then what the heck do we have on video tape? There is a silver-haired hunk screwing some unknown delectable body in Riku and Sora's bedroom!"

"WHAT!?" he screamed for the second time. Grabbing the small video camera, Sora quickly found the play button and pressed it to unleash gutteral sounds of pleasure, grunts of exertion, pleas to continue, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He opened the small flap to see the picture and almost dropped dead at the sight.

A tall, silver-haired man was on his knees in the middle of his and Riku's bed, repeatedly thrusting into the body of a bronze - or was he just tan? - man with flowing...

...white...

...hair?

"T-that's..." He trailed off.

Cloud, Selphie, Damien, and Ziggy gathered around, only seeing the man who could pass off as an older version of Riku.

The sounds suddenly stopped as well as the man doing the thrusting. His shoulders tensed, and slowly, he turned in the direction of the video camera. The recording stopped abruptly after that.

"Yea, we had to get out of there," Damien said while rocking on the balls of his heels and grinning stupidly. "He grabbed this...thing...in like seconds and I swear that fucker was a sword!!"

Sora shut the flap, gathered his trash, and began to walk away. The others scrambled after him. "Where are you going, Sora?" Selphie asked as she struggled to keep up with the long strides of her fellow friends.

"To my house. They're screwing in MY bed!"

--

From their standpoint, the house seemed to vibrate in sync with the pounding music emitting from inside of the small shack. Some of the windows even rattled in their frames, causing Sora to steadily ascend into homicidal fury. Yes, he did live _with_ Riku, meaning they had joint ownership of the house; but no, that did not give Riku permission to disrupt the neighbors and destroy their house at the same friggin' time!

Cutting across the small patch of grass to their porch, Sora kicked the unconscious body blocking the front door aside and pulled out his key, barely being able to get it in the lock because he was shaking so bad.

Cloud helped him out.

He pushed (threw) the door open.

Scantily dressed men and women were crowded in a big heap, bumping and grinding to the upbeat music that blared out of the stereo in the living room. The lights were dim, and there was only a small pathway to serve the means of getting to and fro. All the couches seemed occupied with three types of drunks: chatty drunks, giggly drunks, and horny drunks who managed to group themselves into one, big pile of love. The smell of sex, sweat, and alcohol saturated the air, almost to the point of making Boy Voyeur gag.

In the room adjacent to the living room-turned-nasty orgy pit, there were eight figures. Sora, Cloud, and Selphie recognized three as their own boyfriends and made their way over, kicking beer bottles and random articles of clothing out of way, until they spotted the other five figures in the room.

Yuna and Rinoa were playing strip poker with a mysterious brown-haired woman with eyes as green as Selphie's. Her pale face had only two splots of color at the cheeks to indicate her drunkenness, but she still had a gentle I'm-an-angel kind of feel to her. Her long brown hair was braided to the very tip, and she was in nothing but a pink bra and pink underwear, which seemed to match the pink dress thrown in a pile beside her.

The other two figures were men locked in a fiery kiss on the couch. One had tousled dirty-blond hair with the body of a swimmer (uke), and the other was taller with wild midnight blue hair, broad shoulders, and a finely sculptured physique (seme). The one with the blue hair grinded against the other mercilessly, ravishing his mouth hungrily and exploring his body with quick hands. The blonde only wrapped his arms around his - boyfriend's? - neck and meet each grind with a pleasured-filled gasp.

Damien drooled.

Ziggy drooled.

SELPHIE drooled.

Sora sunk to his knees, eyes transfixed, and drooled.

Cloud braced the wall...while drooling.

Their gazes only broke away when 'The Horny Ones' filled their line of vision, blocking the uber-sexy scene before them. 'The Heroes' wiped the steady stream of drool coming from the corner of their mouths and straightened up. The homicial fury Sora was feeling before was back in full swing.

"What," he enuciated very sharply, "is that?" He pointed to the adjacent room.

Riku, calmly sloshing a half-full (or half-empty if you're a pessimist, which in this case, all of 'The Heroes' and Horny Ones are) glass of crimson wine, stepped forward with poise and grace that should be foreign to a drunken man.

But then again, Riku was a horny drunk.

And lust can give you some kind of grace when motivated, right?

"My party for Leon. All of us wanted to celebrate Leon's promotion---"

"You got promoted?!" Cloud asked, literally bouncing up and down with excitement. "That's absolutely wonderful!!"

Leon, sporting his own glass of wine like royalty, smiled softly. "Thanks."

Cloud melted.

"Why weren't we invited then?" Sora interrogated, feeling less pissed now that he knew the reason for this orgy. "Why weren't we told?"

Cloud's excitement drained out as he realized that Leon didn't invite him to this party when Cloud was the _very _person to support Leon through the long shifts and work that came with it...and he felt betrayed like he never had before. The love of his life - yes, he _did_ say love of his life - purposely made him the last to know about a wonderful promotion that could help their lives in the future because of a bet!

Boy, was _he_ a fool!

Taking in a deep breath, Cloud ran his hand through his hair...

...stepped forward...

...grabbed Leon, and forced his lips onto his.

Collective gasps and a few squeals of delight came from the small group, but Cloud ignored them. How on earth could he be stupid enough to part himself from this delectable man? Speaking of delectable; he reached down and squeezed Leon's ass, mentally screaming for joy that he still had on the pants with the butt cut out. Leon grunted and holsted Cloud up to straddle his hips while he moved them to the chair he was sitting in. One hand in his boyfriend's soft blonde hair and the other wrapped around his hips, Leon kissed with passion he didn't think he had.

His 'Stone Statue of Destiny Island' title would be stripped for sure.

Cloud broke the kiss briefly to flash Sora and Selphie a triumph smirk, even though technically he just forfeited the bet. He dived back into the delicious heat, all the while frantically unzipping Leon's tight leather pants. He slipped a hand inside.

"NO!"

Selphie tore her eyes away, on the verge of tears at how close she was to her boyfriend and couldn't do the exact thing Cloud was doing now, and ran up the stairs, somehow managing to not trip over the bottles of beer and random articles of clothing. Sora ran after her - even though he was tempted to stay and watch Leon and Cloud with Damien and Ziggy - and into the room that she had crashed into.

Which happened to be his bedroom.

With the silver-haired god and his lover.

Who were still, after what had to be at least an hour since Damien and Ziggy got the tape, doing the nasty naughty.

Riku and Tidus skidded into the room and came to an abrupt halt as they saw the seme of the couple turn around and calmly acknowledge the intruders. "Do you mind?"

Sora and Selphie sighed dreamily while shaking their heads.

"Yes, I mind!" Riku exclaimed as he scowled at Sora. "You're on our bed!" He pointed at Sora, then himself.

When the man on his back rose up to see the intruders, his amber eyes immediately fell on Sora. "'Ello, Slora," he slurred as he leaned forward on the chest of his lover. "Whas I surppos' ta be at work righ' now?"

"No, you weren't Ansem," Sora said, his gaze fixated on Ansem's lover. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Mmm, yeah, 'is name's Seferirro." Ansem giggled.

Well, now we know who the giggly drunk is.

"It's Sephiroth," the silver-haired man scolded albeit lovingly.

Selphie and Sora sighed while Tidus and Riku cringed at the sappiness of the scene. Sora and Selphie then glared at them.

"Can you just get off of my bed?" Riku asked as he dared to move closer. "I mean, how long have you been up here? The party started about two hours ago."

"Wiku, we already 'got offff' on yur bed!" Ansem exclaimed while giggling.

Riku stared at him blankly.

That joke was in no way funny, especially considering his circumstances.

_He _wanted to get off on _his_ bed, damnit!

"Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth nodded his acquiensce as he wrapped Riku and Sora's sheets more fully around him and his lover. "We will leave if that is what you want...but can you leave for a moment while we clean up?"

--

Ansem and Sephiroth, true enough, did clean up as Sephiroth said they would. The room almost looked as unused as before except for one crucial detail:

The sheets.

The two piece wine-colored ensemble - pillow cases included - were washed, but they also were given to Sephiroth and Ansem as an early birthday present. Riku and Sora agreed on the same thing for the first time in days; no matter how many times those sheets were washed, it would be utterly disgusting to sleep and/or have sex on sheets that were that used.

Gross.

So the sheets were given to...aquaintances?...and a shopping trip to a furniture store was needed.

Riku was tempted to burn the entire bed after the drunk, but happy couple left.

Was it mentioned that he can also be a bit of a pyromaniac when drunk?

"Ok, this celebration is neat and all, but really, those people gotta leave."

Sora was already furious that _those _kind of people were let in the home, but now it was going on 11:00 pm and they were still just as loud as before. He himself had gotten drunk over the period time he was over here, and his cute-as-a-kitten curious nature was in effect. But the nasty orgy pit in his living room was something that not even his drunk self would tolerate. He raised his voice. "ALRIGHT-Y! EV'RYBODY OUT!!!"

The group of people only stopped briefly to acknowledge his inebriated yell before continuing on with their sinful deeds. Sora stood up, for he was lounging in the lap of the blue-haired man named Mamoru, swayed slightly, then stomped over to the living room. Mamoru's boyfriend, Reiji, followed him. "Are you sure you want to mess with them?" he asked while looking at the intimidating group of drunks. "I'm pretty sure they're a bunch of angry drunks in that crowd."

At first, Sora only lay a hand on the older man's shoulder as a type of anchorage, but soon he found himself leaning most of his body weight on Reiji. The alcohol seemed to have him swinging from drunken esctasy to the warning signs of a hangover like the pendulum on a grandfather clock.

And boy was it making him _dizzy_!

"This is my house, Reiii," Sora declared as he made a futile attempt to square his shoulders and straighten up. "They will get out!"

---

_**-Day Five ... 11:38 am ... Damien's Apartment-**_

"HA! That was soo funny! All of them grabbed you and threw you on your ass!"

Sora glowered at his spot at Damien's kitchen table. Ziggy chuckled. "I know can make you feel better..."

He gave Damien a meaningful look, causing Damien to instantly brighten and run to his bedroom. He came back with a small CD labeled 'Disney Jams' on it and promptly popped it in the stereo he oh-so-smartly put near the sink full of water. Turning it to it's highest level of volume, Damien went to track #4.

_Let's get down to business - to defeat the Huns_

Sora gave him this I-can't-believe-you-actually-want-me-to-listen-to-this look as he made to depart as quickly as possible. Both Damien and Ziggy forced him back down while they sang along:

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

In unison, Damien and Ziggy puffed up their chests and strutted around the kitchen like bodybuilders on display in front of judges. Despite them writing out that sexy, but on the verge of pornographic scene with Riku as a cruel joke, and the events of last night, Sora couldn't help but laugh and join in for the second verse.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

All three grabbed an imaginary mike and belted out the third verse, unaware of the seven pairs of eyes watching them.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say good-bye to those who knew me_

_Boy, I was a fool in school for cutting gym_

_The guy's got 'em scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the darkside of the moon_

Ziggy and Damien put down their imaginary mikes and watched Sora carry on in ignorant bliss. The two smiled at their work and quietly left the room with Mulan's "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" blaring from the stereo still oh-so-smartly put near the sink full of water. Sora closed his eyes and began to dance as well, letting go of his worries and sexual fantasies to just have fun.

_Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the darkside of the moon_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the darkside of the moon_

He was on his knees by time the last verse ended, and fully collapsed onto the plush carpet of the living room. Somehow, he managed to make it there, but it was adjacent to the kitchen so he didn't worry about it too much. Tired, sweaty, and horny, Sora spread his arms out wide and laughed.

Right from the belly, it was the most genuine laugh he had in a while.

It was so loud and obnoxious that one would think the boy had gone mad.

The seven pairs of eyes - the rest of 'The Heroes,' 'The Horny Ones,' and 'The Confused Ones' - looked to each other once and without saying a word, burst into a fit of giggles themselves.

During this twisted tale, several important questions were brought up, but this one has to be the _most_ important:

Could one be driven to insanity by sexual frustration?

---

Finished! I took a while...sorry about that. But school has officially started, so updates may be a wee bit more spaced out, but this story will be finished in about two-three more chapters. So stay tuned.

_-MercuryGoddess-_


	9. The Morning of Day Twelve

Author Notes: At the end of the chappie. I know most of you want to kill me, but also want to read since its long awaited so here ya go! One warning; this chapter is nuts!

Special Thanks To: AkaiUsagi, yaminakathy, DragonDame57, crazyanime chick696, Rinoki Rio, DW fanatic, Joonie, daea, Addmoose (aka: crimsontears), Uzumaki-sama, lordkagome, animegirl171, babymar-mar, Ferenatical, Neko Kate-chan, inumoon3, Angelbratt, piggiesofdoom, Keriaku, animedevil, silentchill13, darkreality, Kikay671, Leonine One 252 (x2), Vash's Girl, Tama-Kitsune, Aries28, Dcal, Crastal Diamond, Sora Otaku, evilgoddess1990, Shadow-Mistress1, Kittu, IIID EMPIRE, Minako, Akira-Strife, lightdemondarkangel, Brittany, Natsu-Aoki, Jhaylin, Ranma Higurashi, KittyKat, Iridescent Twilight, hurleygirl, DARK WRYDER, and brit!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now! So, get off my back!

Warnings: This has yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it! I don't want to see flames on this subject because I plainly put my warning here!

Rating: Rated R for sexual situations and language

_Self-Control_

_Chapter Nine - Day Twelve_

**_--Day Twelve ... 9:17am ... Play Island--_**

It's been seven days since the all night house party for Leon's promotion.

Seven days since a member of 'The Heroes' and a member of 'The Sufferers of DSC (Deficiency of Sexual Contact)' forfeited their chance at being winners of the bet.

Seven days since those very two people got to do the dirty deed.

Selphie sat in her hideaway (Cloud had no more use for it now that he and Leon were officially back together), awfully pale, awfully dirty, and awfully horny, recollecting the events of the last week. The most excitement had been the afternoon after the game, and Selphie chuckled while wincing at the crazy things that happened that day. Every one had suffered... her included. But her sufferings didn't compare to the absolute rage she felt at Cloud and Leon.

In one fluid motion, Cloud had crossed the five feet he was apart from Leon and closed the gaps between their lips.

How on earth did Cloud disregard all of the hard work to separate themselves from their boyfriends in a matter of seconds? How did Cloud lose his self-control? As she asked herself these questions, she found the answer to be pretty simple:

Leon was delicious.

Albeit never admitting it to anyone except herself, Selphie had a crush on Leon for a long time - six years to be exact, but who's counting? - and when she finally got over her crush, and Leon got together with Cloud, she admitted to herself that she was obsessed.

Why?

Leon was delicious.

But damn it all to hell, Tidus was delicious too, but you don't see her running across the room and latching on his lips like a vampire going days without blood! Jeez! Did the boy have any pride at all? Dignity even? He was an active participant in blaming Sora for being like him, therefore triggering the cursed bet in the first place. One would think that Cloud would, at the very least, be the second one to crack, not the first. All Leon did was wear pants with his ass cut out! What did she and Sora have to endure?

Bitches with nasty tongues (a.k.a Yuna)

Sons of bitches with big tongues (a.k.a Ziggy)

Make-your-heart-thud romantic speeches from buff, golden-haired hotties (a.k.a Tidus)

Make-ya-cum-on-the-spot erotic stripteases from sexy, silver-haired hotties (a.k.a. Riku)

Sure, the striptease for Sora from Riku was her fault, but that is not the point! Over the past few days, Sora and herself had endured a hell of a lot more than Cloud.

So why should he be allowed to crack first! It wasn't fair.

Sick and tired of thinking over this subject - since it was making her more and more depressed - she stood up and began to head to the mouth of the hideaway. She didn't know what she was going to do; there was nothing to do on this chunk of land called Destiny Islands. The sun was completely shaded by thick, rolling gray clouds that appeared to suck the color off of the island; the sky was a matching gray; and the ocean was violent and unpredictable when it came to its waves. The Play Island became Gray Island, and she was the only person dumb enough to be on Gray Island in weather like this. But the others had homes to go to. If she were to go home, she would have to confront Tidus and test her self-control once more.

She was not ready to do that yet.

And so, as she plopped on the wooden floors of the Tree House, she began to contemplate a plan on how to get out of this sticky situation. "Hehe," she giggled brightly. "'Sticky situation' would have been a pun if we were actually having sex!"

Her shoulders sagged.

But she wasn't doing the nasty naughty, was she? Or doing anything else for that matter! Which leads back to the 'how' of getting out of the situation. Was there any conceivable way to get out of this unscathed? They were in too deep. As Cloud demonstrated, they could just say "screw it" and go on with their wicked deeds with their boyfriends, but...

That would defeat the purpose of the bet.

Selphie was trying to prove to Sora and Cloud that she had some mental control; that she could stay away from Tidus and not depend on Tidus for everything in her life. But what happened out of trying to prove that? Her boyfriend resorted to making her jealous and flat out shunning her. Is this bet - the need to prove that she was an independent person - more important than her relationship with a person whom she cares deeply about?

Sora must feel the same way, and he's been with Riku longer than Selphie's been with Tidus. Cloud, the blonde, ass-staring, gelled-up-probably-lubed-up-at-this-very-moment bimbo, couldn't and shouldn't be able to understand how Selphie and Sora felt. It was one of the experiences that she and he could...share...

…

Ding Ding Ding!

Ignoring the storm clouds that were gathering by the minute, Selphie hopped into a rowboat, pulled the paddle from the floor of the tiny boat and headed back to the main isle. She also ignored the rising urge to puke from her shaky journey as she crossed the drenched beach to Sora's home on the coast. But why?

Why was she heading to that house when she knew that Sora would probably be sitting alone in the dark with a gallon of chocolate/vanilla milkshake watching Spanish soaps?

Because her plan was pure, unadulterated genius, and when she told Sora, she was absolutely sure that he would agree to it.

**_--Day Twelve ... 9:25am ... Sora and Riku's Hut--_**

_"¡Te quiero!"_

_"¡Te quiero también!"_

_"¡Béseme, Josè!"_

Sora groaned loudly as the beautiful, young looking mother of six grown daughters and a son proceeded to latched herself onto a man a third of her age. He scooped the chocolate/vanilla mixture into his mouth while yelling for "Maria to catch Josè and that bitch," scratching his stomach and sinking further into the couch. When a ball of yellow barreled into his house, his eyes remained glue to the screen. "This is a good part, Selphie, so just leave."

Although he avoided every one of his friends like a plague for the past week, he wasn't going to make the effort now when his soaps were on.

"I have a plan, my friend," she whispered conspiratorially, "that could get me and you back in our beds exercising in the most delicious form!"

Sora hesitated.

To watch soaps or to find out way to screw boyfriend? **That** was the question!

After much deliberation (approximately 10.3 seconds), Sora flipped the television off. He appraised the bouncy Selphie, contemplating what Selphie's plan could be. The girl wasn't too brilliant when creating devious plans that actually worked. What could she have possibly come up with to make him turn off his soaps?

Oh, what did it matter? Hell, he was desperate!

"Alright, Selphie. What it is? And do hurry up. I need to know if Maria is gonna catch Josè."

Selphie literally leaped on Sora's lap, grinning crazily as she did so. "We fuck em' at the same time!"

Sora reeled back, stunned into silence for two main reasons: one, this has to be horny Selphie speaking since he wouldn't dare to dream of her saying that and two, because he was confused. Fuck em' at the same time? What, does she mean that they arrange a time to seduce their lust-crazed boyfriends, do the nasty deed, and therefore have to split the money because both won!

Or did she mean 'fuck em' up', like get baseball bats or something and transform their lust into murderous anger by beating them senseless?

For some strange reason, both ways sounded extremely appealing...

"Selphie...what do you mean?"

She was bouncing so excitedly she didn't even hear his question, causing him to start to shake her roughly -- madly. "Selphie, you Loony Tune, what do you mean! Tell me, damnit!"

Her words quivered from the excessive shaking. "I meeeeaaaannnn that weee cann have seeeexxx wwithh them atttt sixx tooommmoooorrrooowww!"

He recoiled as if burned. "Owwie," she whined while grasping her head, "brain damage...OOF."

Sora stood abruptly, dropping the girl in the process, and began pacing the room. The plan would work perfectly; he and Selphie would corner their boyfriends at six p.m. tomorrow -- conveniently after their blitzball game, making them hot, sweaty, and in need of release of the adrenaline pumping through their veins -- seduce them, and voila! You have two satisfied couples that get $75 each! But wait...

"Selphie," Sora questioned reluctantly, "what if they refuse? To...you know, fall for the seduction?"

She stared at him blankly. "REFUSE! HA! They are hardly (adopt low, seductive voice here) in the state to refuse."

Turning to his brown-haired friend, Sora smirked devilishly, mentally drooling over _what_ he was going to do with his silver-haired god. "Selphie, I must admit. This is genius."

Selphie looked to him with her own twisted version of the smirk adorning Sora's features. "Why, of course it is! Now shall we begin to plan Operation: We Will Screw You If It's The Last Thing We Do?

"Certainly," he drawled while stroking his chin in a cunning matter, "and I'm lovin' the title! It rhymes!"

_**--Day Twelve ... 12.06 p.m. ... Selphie/Cloud's Hideaway--**_

What happened next was a flurry of scribbles, evil laughs, and amusing phone calls. The people Sora and Selphie planned to include in this massive operation - Ziggy (without a doubt), Damien (reluctantly), Cloud (hesitantly), Leon (surprisingly), Kairi, Wakka, and the delectable couple from Leon's promotion party, Reiji and Mamoru - were called as soon as the loose ends of the plan were tied together, and within 30 minutes, the plan was finalized and the participants accepted their roles whole-heartedly. Even Ansem and Sephiroth decided to join in on the fun. Once they heard about the situation, they both were amused, but more so, sympathetic.

Now congregating in Selphie/Cloud's hideaway, 'The Heroes,' one 'Horny One' (even though he can't be called that now...) and 'The Newbies' faced the back wall of the expansive cave, giving most of their attention to the two teenagers there.

Selphie and Sora extended their pointers simultaneously. "Alright, peoples," Selphie started, eyeing everyone in the cave, "this plan, made by yours truly, is to end this terrible bet that has completely warped our lives. The success of this mission is imperative; not just for me and Sora, but for you as well." Selphie turned to Sora dramatically. "Sora?"

"Right, Selphie. Phase One of Operation WWSYIITLTWD will actually begin today, and will require the services of the following people. When I call your name, please come and stand next to Selphie."

"You don't have to call my name in order for me to come, baby!" Damien catcalled from the back. The group erupted into childish giggles.

Sora and Selphie were not amused.

"One more 'come' joke, Damien, and I have put you in the corner."

He pouted.

"As I was saying, when I call you name, walk up to the front and stand next to Selphie. Leon."

The shaggy-haired man slid Cloud from off his lap and walked up with a stoic expression on his face, only revealing interest in stormy-gray/blue eyes.

"Wakka."

The redhead let out a surprised 'that's me' before heading up and standing next to Leon. He clapped the older man on the shoulder and grinned broadly.

"Reiji."

"Nnn...oh god Mamoru!"

The group whipped around to see Reiji straddling Mamoru, tongue thrusting in and out of his boyfriend's mouth as hands traveled over his body and into his pants. Sora blanched. "Hey! Cut that out!"

Response: a trembling moan from the uke.

Selphie pounced. "HEY! WE! SAID! CUT! THAT! OUT! GET THE HELL OFF!"

She ripped Reiji off Mamoru's lap in a single pull, much to all of the men's surprise, and threw him up to the front with the others, glaring daggers at him with furious green eyes. "Feckin' sex addicts," she mumbled to herself, "can't live with em', can't live without em.'"

"Did you just say 'feckin?'" Mamoru asked incredously.

Selphie glared at him. "What of it?"

"Why don't you just say 'fuckin?'"

"Because I like 'feckin!'"

"But that---"

"ENOUGH!" Sora yelled. He glared at the two before turning his glare to Reiji. The blonde smiled apologetically to Sora, and the other boy had to stop glaring because Reiji looked so damn adorable. "Alright. Damien and Ziggy."

"Oh yeah!" The two yelled together. They strutted towards the front.

Selphie eyed the line of gentlemen and twirled her pointer threateningly in her hand. She stopped in front of Wakka, tapped his back with her pointer to stop him from sagging, and then resumed her calculating walk. She needed men for this job; boys wouldn't cut it.

Her next stop was the ever-snogging Reiji, and she scanned his body unrepentantly before patting him on the head lovingly with smitten smile. Her hand started to stroke his cheek. "Why are you taken?" she wondered a loud. "Why am I taken? We should be together, you delectable li--"

"AHEM!"

She turned around to meet twin glares before laughing off her embarrassment and heading to the dry erase board with 'WWSYIITLTWD' properly scribbled along its top. "Alright. During Phase One, we will create more sexual tension amongst our boyfriends, which is key to the success of Phase Two.

"Riku told Leon a profound saying: 'most people try to take the horse to water and make it drink. The real job is to make it thirsty, and it'll come to the water all by itself.' I believe whole-heartedly that if we use this phrase, they won't be able to resist.

"Now, the boys before us have access into a special practice that starts tonight at 7:00pm and ends at 11:00pm. The big game is tomorrow so the others won't know what hit em' since their minds will be focused on blitzball. They've been playing and having games for years; we know by heart the routine in which they follow. Sora?"

"Right Selphie. Leon, Wakka, and Reiji will actually be playing in the game so they will be busy during the actual game, but before the game, we want you to plant some messages in the boys' lockers. You do know which ones they are, right?"

The three nodded.

"Excellent. Damien, Ziggy, we need you two to play as double agents."

Damien whipped to the side to stare at Ziggy before whipping back to Sora. "Double Agents!"

"Double agents. We will tell you key information that we want you to 'bring up' in a conversation, and at the end, report back to us. Since the two of you are the ball boys (insert manly giggle from said ball boys here) for the blitzers, we want you two to also sabotage the practice. Have them thinking of sex and sex only."

"Blatant and cliché innuendos, conspicuous leers, and innocent dirty jokes?" Ziggy inquired.

Damien nodded fiercely in agreement while Selphie and Sora's devilish smirks flourished to the max. "The whole nine yards."

Damien slyly. "You mean, the whole, thick, long nine in---"

Sora impatiently. "Save your dirty jokes, my corrupt, depraved friend."

Selphie gleefully. "The rest of you will be partaking in Phase Two, and that meeting is for after the success of Phase One. So, meeting's adjourned, but not without a gift for your cooperation!"

Turning around excitedly, Selphie pulled a mini battery-powered stereo from behind the battered armchair and set it on the armrest of the chair. She hit the 'play' button, opening her mouth to sing the lyrics to the song.

_Picture book, pictures of your mama, taken by your papa a long time ago.  
Picture book, of people with each other, to prove they love each other a long ago._

Everyone sweat dropped. What the hell was this?

"OH WAIT! WRONG SONG!" Selphie bellowed as she lunged for the stereo. Pressing the fast forward button rapidly, she stopped abruptly and let the rightful song play.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk._

"Hmph," Ansem snorted. "Whose a woman's man?"

The group erupted into riotous laughter. Wakka frowned. "I am, ya!"

The group quieted.

"No, you are a girl's _boy!"_ Sephiroth stated.

The group erupted again at Wakka's red face.

"DAMNIT! WRONG SONG AGAIN!" She pressed fast forward button once more.

_I want to know, can you show me?  
I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me.  
Something's familiar  
About the strangers like me._

"HERE WE GO!"

Swaying her hips to the jungle rhythm, Selphie thrust her fist in the air, and with a cry, yelled, "EVERYBODY DANCE!"

Everyone obeyed.

**_Day Twelve ... 12:56 p.m. ... Tidus & Selphie's Hut--_**

It's been seven days since the all night house party for Leon's promotion.

Seven days since Leon became a traitor and abandoned Tidus and Riku.

Seven days since those very two people got even a glimpse of their significant other.

And it was beginning to show.

Albeit always being pale, Riku's healthy pale became a sickly pale, emphasizing jutting bones under taut skin. His long silver hair hung in rattails around his face and shoulders - (gasp) blasphemy! - and his eyes seemed more crimson than jade. A permanent line replaced his mouth. His hands were in a constant state of trembling.

Tidus didn't fair much better. His once golden glow bordered on the edge of orange from continuous outside searches in palm trees, and his blonde hair stood in every direction, giving the impression of a threatened porcupine. His eyes seemed more crimson than blue as well.

The two pathetic excuses for human beings sat on the couch in Tidus' living room; they had been there all day, flipping through channels and avoiding going outside to meet the day. Tidus flipped the channel.

_"¡Te quiero!"_

_"¡Te quiero también!"_

_"¡Béseme, Josè!"_

"Wasn't this on earlier?" Riku mumbled as he popped an Oreo in his mouth.

"Yea, Marie catches him, remember?"

"Oh yea. Change it."

Flip.

_"James! I'm under legal age! If we get caught, you'll be charge with statutory rape!"_

_"Ah'm not carin' a bit, sweetheart; Ah'm in need of some hardcore lovin!'"_

_"Oh, James. Take me. Just take me now!"_

_"I was gonna do it with or without your permission, darhlin.'"_

Flip.

"_The female lets out a long, needy call to notify her potential mate of her heated state. Watch, ladies and gentlemen, at this fascinating union. The male has come, perching on his hind legs to swiftly enter--"_

Flip.

_"Wow... this is fascinating!" _

_The explorer eyed her partner with warily. "Maybe, you should stay away from that."_

"FINALLY!" Tidus almost screamed with relief. Propping his legs up on the coffee table - Selphie would kill him, but he isn't gettin' any so what's it matter? - he picked up his Cola and settled into a more comfortable position. Riku frowned at the television screen, from his position beside him, and turned to Tidus to say, "I don't think watching this is such a good idea, Tidus. This looks familiar..."

"Shh."

_"Oh relax, Nina," he cooed as he made a full circle around the 'dead' alien. "This thing is as good as dead."_

_His partner backed away. "Yea, and this is the part where it comes alive and eats us both, proclaiming that it will take over the Earth and enslave the people. Get back, James."_

_He laughed. "You watch too many movies!"_

_**(HISS)**_

_James froze._

_**(HISSARGHRAWR!)**_

_Nina stumbled backwards, and as she reached in her back pocket for her shotgun, a slimy tentacle swept across her form, sending her flying across the tiny cave. She hit it with a thud on the wall, head splitting open like a dropped watermelon, before James screamed in terror. The alien stood to full height - a massive 8'3 - and grinned downward. "**Young, male flesh...(HISS)...good...(HISS)!"**_

_A lone tentacle adorned with embedded blades ripped off his clothes while the other flipped the man on his stomach and thrust---_

"ARGH!"

Chucking the remote across the room, Tidus clutched his head in complete agony. "WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO! ALIEN PORN! ACK!"

Riku just sat on the couch, a contemplative look on his face. "I knew that looked familiar...that show was Tales From the Deep: Alien Erotica Volume Three."

Tidus looked to Riku, disgusted. How the **fuck** would he know that?

"How the **fuck **would you know that?" Tidus whispered. He couldn't even look at Riku. "You sick **fuck**! You watch alien porn!"

Riku blushed lightly before crossing his arms and scoffing. "It was a bet. Only a one time deal."

"Yea, right!" Tidus accused vehemently. "You probably got Volume One and Volume Two, too!"

Riku leaped across the span of the couch in a single bound. He pinned the younger boy under him easily, and with a furious growl, he cocked his fist back to deliver the punch.

However...

Something must have been in the air. Even without the physical contact with his significant other, Riku had no feelings of lust or desire towards his partner in whatever this sick, little game was. And now, perched upon his form, connecting hip-to-hip, chest-to-chest, and god forbid, groin-to-groin, Riku felt something stir within him. He looked down from his spot over the other boy, eyeing his tousled blonde hair that seemed to turn cinnamon brown and cherry red lips that seemed to all of a sudden resemble Sora's with such a hunger that it blocked all rational thought from his mind. He swooped downward and claimed those lips , biting, nibbling, coaxing them open...and the other boy responded. Tidus wrapped his arms around Riku's neck without so much a hesitation, and even went as far as to wrap his legs around Riku's lean waist. The two were lost in the moment, the lust filled thoughts of their others to really pay attention to the person they were kissing. They were kissing _something, _and that was all that mattered.

Riku grinded downward.

Cold water hit the pair - it brought them back to reality and got rid of all the ardor.

Or as Damien would say, it stopped the Popsicle from dripping.

Riku pulled back.

Tidus unwrapped his arms and legs.

Let's recap, shall we?

Riku kissed Tidus.

Tidus responded.

Tidus wrapped arms and legs around the other boy.

Riku grounded downward.

Tidus was hard.

Riku was hard.

Tidus was BOTTOM!

And painful moans were coming from the television set.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**_--Day Twelve ... 1:23 p.m. ... Damien & Ziggy's Hut--_**

Being the double agents that they were, Damien and Ziggy set out doing their job as best as they possibly could. Technically, they weren't supposed to start Phase One of Operation: We Will Screw You If It's The Last Thing We Do until tonight at the blitzball practice. But when Riku came crashing into their hut, furiously wiping his mouth and 'lower areas' with such vigor and with such a disgusted look on his face, Damien and Ziggy couldn't resist.

Their motto has become, 'kick a man when he's down begging for mercy,' so what the hell?

Appropriately wearing a shirt that says 'Erections Should Never Be Wasted,' Damien set about his mini plan with Ziggy while Riku gazed forlornly out the window in the next room, sipping hot chocolate like a betrayed lover on Christmas Day.

Phase One, Sub Section A: Torture Riku was going to go into affect...

Now.

"Oh god.../huff huff/ go faster, you inept sea monkey!"

An eyebrow rose.

"/huff huff huff/ I'm going as fast as I can! Fuck!"

The other eyebrow joined the first.

/BRRIIINNNGGG/

"Oh no, that wasn't apart of the plan!" Ziggy whispered.

"Improvise, damnit!" Damien hissed.

"What the hell is that/huff huff/ Shut it off, we're busy!"

Riku moaned softly, gripping his cup harder. He longed to be busy. He was a _busy_ person, always having someone...AHEM...something to do. He could really do some with _business_ right now--

/BRRIIINNNGGG/

"We can just stop..."

"Of course we can't just stop! We're on the brink---"

Riku buried his face in his hands. Oh, to be on the brink once more...

/BRRIIINNNGGG/

"Saints preserve us, just answer the damn thing!"

Ziggy stopped pushing the huge dresser -- Damien made him do it to produce 'a sweat' -- and wiped his hand across his brow before making sure his clothes were in a pleasurable disarray and sprinting over to the phone. He picked up the receiver and answered with a tired 'what do ya want?' before nodding and smiling widely. Damien walked over with him, thinking of a new plot to torture Riku, and Riku himself walked over from his spot on the sofa. "Who is it?" Damien questioned loudly.

Ziggy ignored him, throwing his head back with fake, but unrestrained laughter.

Damien raised his eyebrow. He could work with this situation if the person on the phone was who he thought it was. He surreptitiously looked over to Riku. The other boy was also curious as to who was on the phone.

Yea, he could definitely work with this. It was so unlike his sidekick/best friend/screw buddy to completely ignore a command _and_ have the nerve to laugh about what the boy was suppose to be telling him about.

...If that sentence made even a lick of sense.

So, if he were to get jealous...

"Oh my goodness, that is hilarious!" Ziggy exclaimed as he jumped up on the counter. He swung his legs back and forth like an excited school kid, shaking his head vigorously and biting back hordes of laughter. "It'll definitely help with that!"

Throwing a glance in Damien's direction, Ziggy winked and puckered his lips into a pout. Damien got the message. Become...

A spoiled, bratty, attention whore!

Cue dramatic music here.

Damien's 'frown' deepened as Ziggy continued to answer periodically with an "Uh huh" or a "Perfect," smiling toothily as he did so. "Who is itttt!" Damien whined with a sulky pout on his face. Ziggy shot him a look of 'annoyance.'

Riku sipped his hot chocolate watched the interaction with trepidation.

Sliding smoothly across the room, Damien made his way over to the perched boy, his frown transforming into that of a seductress (or ...seductrer?), and drag his hand down Ziggy's chest while positioning himself in between the other boy's legs. Ziggy looked down with a 'frown', mouthing 'not now!' while switching hands, trying futilely to push Damien away. Damien only wrapped the arm around his waist, grabbed the front of his shirt, and forced him into a passionate kiss. Immediately, Ziggy's big tongue sweep the roof of his mouth, and with a moan, Damien climbed into his lap and took the phone from a dazed Ziggy. He broke the kiss.

"Hello, is this Tidy? Ok, it is you. Well, let me tell you something. I am getting ready to be fucked by this delicious man who I am straddling, which, by the way, you can't do, so if you'll excuse Ziggy for about an hour. You know what? Make that two. He loves to keep pounding into me over and over and just never stop. Toodles, love!"

The phone was slammed back on the receiver.

Ziggy 'frowned' at him. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

Damien 'pouted.' "You were ignoring me..."

Grinding downward, Damien captured Ziggy's lips once more and grasped at the other boy's private areas. He broke the kiss. "I demand to be fucked. Now."

After thought: "Again."

A cup shattered, and hot chocolate showered the three in the room.

Ziggy smiled. "Sir, yes sir!"

**_--Day Twelve ... 1:26 p.m. ... Tidus & Selphie's Hut--_**

The phone dropped lifelessly from Tidus's hand.

---

Finished! Alright, I've got four important things to say here:

1) The first song mentioned was 'Picture Book' by The Kinks, the second song was 'Staying Alive' by the BeeGees, and the third song (one of my favorites) was 'Strangers Like Me' by Phil Collins for the movie Tarzan! I don't own them!

2) The t-shirt 'Erections Should Never Be Wasted' was actually one of Debbie's shirts in Queer As Folk. Again, don't own!

3) I'm sorry for the long update (better late than never, I say), but I'm back in the swing of writing so expect some updates and new fics! I love you guys!

4) The final chapter is the next one! Stay tuned for more craziness, everyone getting their15 minutes of fame, and the revealing of who actually wins the bet (if someone wins...muwahaha!)

_--MercuryGoddess--_


End file.
